Hiccup Haddock
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: Hiccup Haddock must journey across the Barbaric Sea to save his home and the world from a terrible curse with the help of the demigodess- Astrid Hofferson, the Dragon Spirits, a crazy chicken named Cuoo Koo and a brave Night Fury named Toothless.
1. Prologue

**Hiccup Haddock:**

 **Prologue - the Story of Astrid Hofferson and the Heart of Draghasha:**

 _In the beginning, there were only humans reigning the world but one day, a mysterious creature came from the heights of the sky, it was a dragon-god: Draghasha. Using the power of his magical heart, he created dragons of seven families to rule the world besides humans and for humans to befriend and love them and his body formed a magical island known as the Dragon Haven for all dragons to live there._

 _His heart held the greatest power of all, not just dominance of the world but dominance over dragons, it was what gave dragon's strength, power and their life._

 _But in time, some humans began to seek his heart, they thought that whoever possessed the heart would have power over dragons and having power over dragons meant power over the whole world._

 _But one day the most daring of them all flew across the Barbaric Sea to take it. She was a demigoddess of the earth and skies, she was a warrior, a trickster, a shapeshifter who could transform into any dragon with the power of her magic axe and her name was Astrid Hofferson._

 _But without his heart, Draghasha and his isle of Dragon Haven began to crumble giving birth to a terrible darkness and wicked dragon monsters. Astrid tried to escape but was confronted by another who sought the heart, The Red Death: Dragizer, a horrible dragon of fire and death. Astrid was struck from the sky never to be seen again and her magical axe and the heart of Draghasha were lost forever._

 _Because of the theft of the heart, dragons grew to hate humans believing it was they who sent Astrid to take it and were responsible for the death of their creator and home, wars were fought, lives were lost and for over a thousand years, the war between dragons and humans never ended._


	2. The Story's just a Legend

**The Story's just a legend:**

Faraway on an isle known as Berk lived Vikings who along with several other tribes of Vikings had fought against dragons for over a thousand years, Berk was ruled by Stoick the Vast and his wife: Valka. They had a son named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III who his father believed would be one of the greatest chiefs in the world, he was in the Great Hall listening to the story of Draghasha and Dagur with several other kids that was being told by his grandmother Saraiki. During his 8th age, he had short auburn hair like his mother, green eyes like his father and he wore a green tunic with short brown trousers and wore a brown leather cardigan.

Saraiki stood on the podium in the Great Hall, she had long brown hair with grey strands, a beautiful golden locket was worn around her neck; she was wearing a red and brown dress with brown furry boots and gold bracers around her wrists. She was holding up large pictures of dragon monsters as she continued on with her story.

"Dragizer and the monsters of the skies still hunt for the heart wishing for it to kept from Viking's hands, while the deadly dragon of fire sends monster dragons from island after island," she continued after placing the pictures to the side and picking up a map of the Barbaric Archipelago and a pot of squid ink, "Monster dragons destroy every island within less than an hour," using her squid ink, Saraiki blackened the map of the Archipelago to make her story so spooky to the children including her grandson. "Leaving its victims to try and escape from the jaws of inescapable death!" all the children except Hiccup screamed while he smiled at his grandmother. Saraiki placed the drenched map and empty pot down as she came to the final bit of her story. "But one day, someone will journey beyond our borders and find Astrid to restore Draghasha's heart and save us all," the final sentence made Hiccup gaze at her eye with wide green eyes.

Just as his mother finished the story, a 32 year old man with brown hair, green eyes and a large beard stepped towards the small group and said, "Whoa, Whoa Mother I think that's enough stories for one day," the man wore a helmet with large horns upon his forehead, a brown fur cape down his back, a long green tunic with a metal shoulder pads, bracers and a brown belt with a silver buckle and finally some fur boots and red pants. "Now Stoick, you know how much your grandson loves these stories and need I remind you that you loved them when you were his age,"

"Of course I did mother, but these stories are not for Hiccup at this age,"

"Dad, it's fine I love grandmama's stories," Hiccup cooed in a sweet voice, as he stood up beside Saraiki.

"I know you do my little Hiccup, but these stories are just made up,"

"They most certainly are not!" Saraiki scolded her son, "Do you know what your dad would think if he saw you say that?"

"Mother please?" Stoick angrily pleaded not wanting to be reminded of his dad whom had died years ago trying to find Dagur and the heart of Draghasha when he believed the legend to be true, "Father, believed this story too but it lead him to his death,"

"I know Stoick but someone will have to go," Saraiki argued back but still the bickering between the mother and son continued on. Not wanting to be around his arguing grandmother and father, Hiccup decided to sneak out of the hall and go and have some spare time alone. Without them noticing, he slipped away from the hall, down the stone steps and towards the forest; what he didn't realise was that five teens, his age had noticed him as he sneaked away.

The one with short black hair, a large horn with curled horns, a black t-shirt and grey trousers was Snotlout Jorgenson (Hiccup's cruel and selfish cousin who often thought Saraiki's stories to be nonsense, two similar small Vikings who had long blond hair with one of them being a boy while the other was a girl, they both wore yellow and grey tunics with black boots and on their heads were silver helmets with two pairs on long horns, they were Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorstan, two twins who loved to cause trouble and finally the big chubby kid with blond hair, blue eyes and a small helmet with wings was Fishlegs Ingerman who in truth loved Saraiki's stories but was afraid to stand up to the other kids in fear of being made fun of.

"Look if it isn't the son of the chief running off to have some alone time," the girl twin mocked.

"Guess he listened to another one his stupid grandmother's stories," the boy twin insulted.

"When is he going to stop believing them?" Snotlout moaned as he glared at his faraway cousin disappearing into the forest near the village.

"They actually are…..." Fishlegs began to say but when the other three glared at him, he quickly said, "You're right Snotlout, they're false stories,"

"Can you blame that old Saraiki?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well what do you say we say that to his face?" Snotlout asked. "And how about we give a taste of our minds?"

"Yes!" Ruff and Tuff answered while Fishlegs gave a nervous nod so that he wouldn't get a punch in the face by Snotlout.

Just as they were about to walk, they noticed an angry Saraiki standing behind them, this reaction made them turn to her face with nervous faces.

"Oh, hi grandma," Snotlout chuckled nervously.

"Nice to see you, old lady," Tuffnut spoke, that made Saraiki stare him hard in the eyes, "I mean Miss Saraiki,"

"I heard you five talking nonsense about my grandson believing my stories, as well as disliking people thinking my stories are nonsense, I hate seeing you five think badly of my dear Hiccup," Saraiki said in a voice that sounded threatening.

"Look madam, we were just…..." Ruffnut tried to think of a good excuse but her exaggerating caused Saraiki to lean closer to her and say, "What?"

"Going to…..uh…" but still the girl twin couldn't think of a good answer.

"I know what you're implying Miss Thorstan and I don't find it amusing," Saraiki answered. She then turned to the petrified Fishlegs "I don't want you to part of these three's schemes, understand?"

"Yes, mam," Fishlegs said in a cowardly tone that made Snotlout and the twins glare at him for being such a scaredy cat to a women who they described to be old and annoying.

"Good," Saraiki said as she turned her head away from Fishlegs so the others could look at her again, "If I hear any of you saying horrible things about my Hiccup, I'll show how well this cane can do," she pulled a wooden cane that had Viking symbols engraved in them.

The four teens gulped, Saraiki then noticed Stoick coming down the steps, "Mother, where's Hiccup?"

"Relax, Stoick, he probably wants to have some time alone after that scuffle you caused back in the Hall,"

"He went into the forest!" Snotlout blurted out making Saraiki turn towards him with a face of anger. Meanwhile Stoick retorted, "Why does he always want to go off exploring?" he then started heading towards the forest when Saraiki used her cane to block her son's path, "Stoick, it's only the woods he's exploring, how dangerous can they be?"

"Mother, please, I've already lost father because of his desire to explore, I can't lose Hiccup the same way," he then started jogging towards the woods. After angrily watching her over-protective son run off to find her grandson, Saraiki gritted her teeth and Snotlout (who laughed nervously) before hitting her cane on his head. "Thanks a lot, Snotlout now I suggest you and your friends go home before you get another hit on the head," this quote made Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs run off towards their huts. After proudly watching the smaller children run away, Saraiki turned towards the woods near the village and sighed, wishing her son wouldn't be so protective of her grandson, "When will Stoick learn to stop thinking Hiccup is weak and helpless?" she asked herself.

"He doesn't at all," a female voice answer behind her, Saraiki turned round to see her daughter in law: Valka behind her, Valka hand long brown hair in three braids down her back, green eyes, peach skin, she wore a green dress with a brown furry sash and a gold belt with matching bracers and furry black boots. "He just can't bear to lose him the same he lost…." She couldn't bear to finish knowing how much it heart Saraiki to hear it, "I too wish that he wasn't over-protective but there will come a time when Hiccup will strong to carry out things on his own,"

"I believe that time will come sooner than we expect my dear," Saraiki smiled at Valka. "I bet you that Hiccup may be the greatest chief in all our history,"

"I bet you that too," Valka smiled back at her mother in law, "I just hope it's not too soon,"

"Well, what do you say we go have a cup of camomile tea and some cookies?" Saraiki asked.

"Let's do it," Valka replied, she then started helping her mother in law walk towards the Haddock Household that was made out of wood and it was painted with brown, green and red.

Meanwhile in the green forest near the village, Hiccup began walking past dozens of trees wanting to get away from his father's overprotective gaze, although he loved his father and understood that as the future chief he must be protected at all times, he still wished to go exploring beyond their island and see what else is out there. He was coming near to the far cliffs of Berk where he loved to see beyond the horizon and below them were sand white beaches, where he loved to play around during his free times.

He went down the cliff-side hills to the beach and began having a nice toddle across the soft sand that he loved to feel between his toes.


	3. The Dragon Spirits choose someone

**The Dragon Spirits choose a human and a dragon:**

As Hiccup walked along the beach, he started picking up shells and small coloured stones, he then noticed small foot prints; they were small with four triangular shapes sticking out of them and they led up ahead. Hiccup was full of curiosity, it then made start of follow the trail of footprints. He walked for 5 minutes until it led him to a huge set of rocks; Hiccup started climbing on the rocks and when he came to the highest rock, he halted his climbing and peered over and only a few metres from the pile of rocks was a dragon!

It was pitch black, with tail fins, fin like structures coming out its head and green eyes that matched Hiccup's, it had four legs with small claws, it had massive bat like wings and small white teeth. The small dragon that looked just about Hiccup's size was eating a smoke salmon whilst taking a small nap on the soft sand. As Hiccup leaned in forward to get a closer look, he accidently dropped one of his small pebbles that made small noises that alerted the dragon. Petrified, Hiccup hid behind the large rock just as the black dragon turned round to see who made the noise, after eating the last piece of fish, it started creeping towards the pile of rocks.

Hiccup peeked over the side and rock and much to his delight it was gone. He started climbing down towards the bottom by the time he got down, after looking up to the top and realising that the dragon was not behind him, the moment he turned round, he saw the dragon right in front of him and screamed and backed away whilst on his bottom and his legs trailed behind it. His back hit a rock and he held his breath as the dragon glared at him with thin pupils, the black beast opened its mouth showing its pearl white teeth. When all seemed to Hiccup that it was his end, his tummy suddenly grumbled making the black dragon close its mouth again and its pupils widened. Hiccup placed his hands on his tummy; he hadn't eaten for several hours, the dragon couldn't help but feel very sorry for the poor famished human. It warbled a bit, it started making regurgitating noise that made Hiccup looked up in confusion, and the dragon suddenly spat a large piece of saliva covered salmon on Hiccup's lap much to his disgust. The dragon backed off a bit and gestured its green eyes to the fish, the dragon used its head to roll the spat up fish further up Hiccup's lap, it then gestured to the fish. Hiccup realised that the dragon wanted him to have the fish so he wouldn't be hungry. Regretfully, he lifted the fish up to his mouth and took a bite, it tasted revolting slightly but it somewhat wasn't too disgusting. He swallowed it and placed the remains of the fish down to the side, he looked up at the dragon and cooed in a cute voice, "Thank you," the dragon warbled a bit.

The Dragon then started doing a gummy smile at him and much to Hiccup's surprise, its teeth were retractable, he gave it a cheesy grin back, "you're sometimes toothless, Toothless," the dragon admired the name and nuzzled its face into Hiccup's hand showing that he wanted a scratch so Hiccup gave Toothless a nice scratch under the chin and the black dragon cooed with happiness, it then licked Hiccup on the face, the saliva was a bit disgusting but it still felt warm to the touch.

Just then something in the ocean nearby shone a bright gold beam of light into their eyes making them turn towards the ocean with Toothless having a growl while Hiccup narrowed his eyes in curiosity after rubbing his eyes. He took of his boots and paddled a few feet into the ocean a bit with Toothless behind him in case it could be trouble. Right after they walked a few steps into the ocean where the water was at Hiccup's knees and Toothless's leg tops, they saw a large gold dragon shape shimmering in the water. Hiccup reached his hand into the water and pulled a large gem that was dragon shaped with a fiery swirl in the centre, he held it closer to Toothless's face so the dragon could have a better look; it was the most beautiful thing it had ever seen.

Suddenly they heard a whirling noise coming from right near the ocean, a bright light shone from the sky and out of the sky came ghost like creatures who were gold and silver in colour though they all looked like different dragon species, one of them (obviously the leader of them all) flew round Hiccup and Toothless and faced them. Hiccup was started to feel scared, but the dragon ghost in front of him lifted a see through paw to his face and stoked Hiccup's face. A smaller dragon like ghost, appeared from the side and licked his face which made Hiccup giggled, another smaller one landed on Toothless's head and gave a ghostly squeak that made Hiccup turned round and look the black dragon.

A big dragon with a long ghostly serpent like body circle appeared around the two new friends, as it faced Hiccup and Toothless, the 6 year old boy tilted his head and the spirt in front of him mimicked his action. When Hiccup tilted his head the other way, the spirit mimicked him again; a small hand reached forward to pet the spirit and the flying serpent dragon like ghost accepted it, it licked his hand making a young Hiccup clap his hands again whilst cooing.

One of the smaller dragon ghosts licked Hiccup's face that made the 6 year old giggle again. He loved being licked, Toothless nuzzled his face into Hiccup, and he hugged whilst they both made cooing noises.

"Hiccup!" Stoick's voice echoed the forest, the serpent dragon ghost used his tail to lift Hiccup and then it slid Hiccup towards the beach with Toothless hopping behind in the water. After a nice slide along the ghostly tail, Hiccup turned round to wave and say in a cooing tone, "Bye, Bye," the dragon ghosts lifted their paws mimicking his waving as they disappeared back into the sky again. Toothless then retreated behind the pile on rocks on the sand just as Stoick appeared out of the forest.

"Hiccup, there you are, oh you had me scared," he lifted Hiccup into a hug. "Come on son, it's time to go home,"

"But I wanna go back," Hiccup cooed in a moaning voice.

"I know that you want to but you mustn't go this far from the village again, it's dangerous," Stoick said with his eyes in Hiccup's gaze. "Now come on let's go back to the village," he took Hiccup's hand and they started walking back through the forest after picking up Hiccup's boots, as they did while his father wasn't looking, Hiccup looked up to the sky behind his back and then as he was pulled away, he saw a cooing young Toothless. He wanted him to come back but he couldn't be seen by an over protective Viking father, who knows what could happen. As Hiccup disappeared into the forest, Toothless laid down hoping that somehow their paths would cross again.

As they were nearer the village, Stoick spoke, "You are the next great chief of our people," Valka then walked towards from their house having enjoyed some nice tea, "And you'll do wonderful things," she said lifting her son into the air and giving him a hug and kissing him on the check. Gramma Saraiki then walked out with her cane supporting her, "There you are my little rascal," she laughed as Valka lifted her son down so she could walk to give his Gramma a hug. "For you grandmamma," he cooed as he handed the large gold dragon shaped gem to Saraiki in his frail, little hands, Saraiki felt surprised to see the gem but gladly accepted the small gift. "Why thank you,"

"Well it's time for me, Hiccup to finally start showing you around this village," Stoick proclaimed as he lifted Hiccup up again.


	4. Where You Are

**Where you are:**

Stoick decided to start in the fields where yaks, chickens and sheep were being tended to; farmers were also growing their crops. He then started singing an ancient song that had been sung to every heir even when they were in their childhood.

 _ **Stoick:**_

" _Oh, Hiccup, make way, make way,"_ Stoick began as he started attracting the attention of some farmers including Silent Sven, a mute Viking and also Valka's parents: Olaf and Greta who Valka passed by to say hello.

" _Oh, Hiccup it's time you knew the village on our grand Berk is all you need,"_

He had placed Hiccup down but he was starting to toddle back towards the forest making his parents ran after him, after Valka placed him back down, they started dancing with some women dancers who wore dancing tunics of different colours and jewellery of gold and silver.

" _The dancers are practicing_

 _They dance to an ancient song"_

 **Men dancers: **

Hiccup turned around towards the forest again when three Viking men were in front of him with happy glees on their faces and they placed three Viking necklaces on him.

" _Who needs a new song?_

T _his old's one's all we need,"_

 **Stoick: **

The royal family along with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the plaza and the younger kids were drawing picture.

" _This tradition is our mission,"_

The kids held up their pictures; Hiccup's was different, it was a dragon. Although his mother smiled at it, his father was exaggerating at it.

" _And my Hiccup there's so much to do"_

Rooters were walking around the square and one of them had a small bucket on its head.

" _Don't trip on the terra root,"_

 _That's all you need,"_

Hiccup lifted the bucket of the chicken but it tripped over a rock without it noticing.

In another part of the village, Vikings were making baskets out of straw.

" _We share everything we make,"_

All of the villages sang out loud, _"We make,"_

" _We joke and we weave our baskets,"_

Fisherman on the docks were coming into the village carrying huge baskets of salmon, cod, eel etc.

"The fisherman come back from the sea,"

Stoick then noticed that Hiccup was toddling towards a beautiful part of the forest in the distance,

 **Hiccup: **

" _I wanna see,"_ he reached out his hands as he toddled towards the place where he wanted to go not know his father was behind him.

 **Stoick: **

" _Don't walk away,"_ he picked his son up and carried up back to the village much to Hiccup's disappointment.

" _My Hiccup, stay on the ground now,"_

Stoick placed a 10 year Hiccup on the floor of the large gazebo in the plaza, Hiccup had grown a bit taller and had begun wear teeth of dragons as a necklace and some red clothing.

" _Our people will need a chief,"_

Stoick, Valka and two Vikings showed a wonderful decorated helmet to Hiccup but Hiccup looked at it with a glum face.

" _And there you are,"_

Later in a small boat, Hiccup was rowing it around some rocks near the boat ports with his best friend: Woolo, a cute sheep with pearl white wool wishing to go explore. But Stoick was not happy seeing his young son trailing to sail away.

" _There's comes a day_

 _When you need to look right back_

 _And realise happiness is where you are,"_

A young Hiccup looked glumly at his pet sheep who was hold the oar in his hands and was sad for him.

The family were down in the fields where some apple trees were.

" _Consider the fruit and veg_

 _Consider their fields_

 _We eat the food that gives us strength and helps us grow,"_

Stoick tossed two apples to Valka.

 **Valka: **

" _We grow more plants from the seeds,"_

Hiccup was giving Woolo some delicious water while the other Viking children were staring at him as if he was weird.

" _We drink up our fresh water,"_

Later Valka and Hiccup were in the plaza cooking some food when the crazy, unintelligent chicken walked into it causing its tail feathers to staring burning.

" _We use tree wood to make fires,"_

Hiccup pulled the chicken out of the fire and then it tottle away with a smoky trail.

" _We cook up our meat to eat,"_

 **Stoick and the Villagers: **

Hiccup sneaked away and hid in the bushes to try and sneak to the forest and its cliffs again.

" _Consider our fruit and veg_

 _And their fields and trees,"_

But before Hiccup could sneak away again as he hopped away, his father grabbed his waist before him and Valka pulled Hiccup back to the village by his arms while he looked back at the forest and the horizon with a glum face of yet again failing of being able to explore.

 **Stoick and Valka: **

" _The island gives us what we need,"_

Back in the main room near the door of their hut, the Haddock family had prepared themselves to be presented to the people though some of them refused to attend including the Jorgensons who wished they were the royal family instead of the Haddocks.

Stoick had placed on his best helmet, his best fur cape and a very tight ceremonial belt. Valka wore bright yellow and white flours in her hair as well as a nice emerald and cream dresses and gold jewellery. Hiccup was wearing his best green tunic with a small brown fur came.

 **Hiccup: **

" _And no one leaves,"_ he sang again as Valka placed his ceremonial helmet on him that was silver with gold horns and symbols on it. He turned round as two Vikings opened the door allowing the people who had come to see how charming the Haddock family looked.

 **Stoick: **

" _That's right we stay,"_ he, his wife and their son started down the nice path that lead to a very large gazebo where music was played and dancing happened.

" _We're safe and we're well provided,"_

" _And when we looked to the future, there you are,"_ the last bit was chanted by the villagers as they did dancing while the others in their houses (who didn't want to see Hiccup) glared from their windows. Hiccup was quiet shy and he wasn't keen on doing something like this presentation at all, he looked the side where there was a gap and then saw his grandmother in the distance doing strange movements to the atmosphere on a wonderful small grassland near the beach.

" _You'll be okay_

 _In time you'll just as I did_

 _You must find happiness right where you are,"_

He looked down to see his son but he had disappeared off to do exploring again, while his wife held a surprised face, he held a slight exasperated face.

Hiccup had run out of the village, taking off his fur cloak and helmet and towards his grandmother who humming. He stopped behind a tree and smiled at her; Saraiki then noticed him and invited him to join.

 **Saraiki: **

" _I like to dance with water, the wind, the sky and the earth,"_ Hiccup started mimicking his grandmother's actions; he loved it.

" _The sky is what keeps us cool_

 _And the earth gives us a home_

 _The villagers may think I'm crazy or say that I dream too much_

B _ut once you know what you like_

 _Well there you are,"_

8 years past after that and Hiccup grew in a brave and charming man, his auburn hair grew out and he started wearing two small braids behind his left ear, he wore brown leather armour over a long sleeved red t-shirt with matching bracers, around his waist was a black belt with hooks and a small bag pocket and finally he wore green trousers and dark and light brown boots.

Saraiki had grown older too, she started wearing her shoulder-length hair (which had become mostly white) in two braids over her shoulder, she now wore a large red tunic with a brown cardigan and matching boots and she still wore her usual locket necklace and had starting walking around with a cane.

They were both at their favourite place at Berk doing happy things together such as drawing, dancing etc.

" _You are your father's son, stubbornness and pride_

 _Mind what he says but remember you have a voice inside_

 _And if that voice starts to whisper_

 _To follow the farthest star_

 _Dear Hiccup that voice inside is who you are,"_

Hiccup and Saraiki had walked to some small boats near some dragon statues, Saraiki gestured to Hiccup to go exploring when his dad came out of nowhere and blocked him with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hi Dad," Hiccup said awkwardly, "I was just looking into the distance, I wasn't goanna wander off again,"

Stoick gave a small face to his mother before taking Hiccup's hand and saying, "Come on, there's something I need to show you," they walked away from Saraiki towards another peak that laid above the Great Hall than besides the one that held Gothi's hut; it was more wider and it had a lot more grass and plants. Meanwhile as they climbed up, from the tall trees that were right nearby, a black dragon hung on the trunk as he eyed them; it was Toothless. For the past 10 years since he last saw Hiccup, he had been watching over him all his life even sometimes wishing he could go and see him again but he couldn't for Stoick would kill him and in addition something in his heart told him to go and see Hiccup again until a time would come.

As Stoick and Hiccup hiked up the last bit of the peak, Stoick said, "I've wanted to bring you to this place from the minute you opened your eyes,"

By the time they reached the peak, they saw a small column made up of large round stones each engraved with a Viking chief on the side of the overall lining bit, "This is a sacred place of chiefs," Stoick explained, "When your time comes, you will stand upon this peak and placed a stone on this sacred column like I did," Hiccup touched the rock that had his father's name and continued moving his hand down the column whilst touching the stones placed there by his ancestors. "Like my father did, and his father and every chief there has ever been including Berk's ever first chief: Hiccup Haddock the 1st," he pulled his son by the shoulder towards the edge to show him what the village looked like from above, "You're look just like him, Hiccup and you are the future of our home and our people, they are not out there," he continued gesturing the horizon what Hiccup always wished to look at with his grandmother. "They are right here," Stoick pointed towards the laid-village from below, "It's time for you to be who they need to be even if some think you don't have what it takes,"

Hiccup smiled, "You're right, dad it is time,"

Stoick turned towards him as they held both hands with each other, "I know you wish to see new things and I appreciate it, but remember this Hiccup, family and people are the most important things in this world,"

Hiccup gave him another smile.

 **Everyone: **

The next day, everyone who was close to the Haddocks was helping out in the fields including Hiccup and his parents.

" _We grow more plants from the seeds_

 _We drink up our fresh water_

 _We use tree wood to make fires_

 _We cook up our meat to eat,"_

Hiccup was dancing with his family as they sang with their closest friends; after catching a few apples, he helped his mother chop them then he tossed some of them to his grandparents: Olaf and Greta.

" _The island gives us what we need,"_ small kids who adored Hiccup came round with baskets dancing around him.

 **Stoick: **

" _And no one leaves,"_ he and Valka danced with their son clapping with the children as well as Olaf, Greta and also Saraiki who had come along to dancing with her family, if her deceased husband: Valian was here, she'd be more happy.

 **Hiccup: **

That evening, there was a feast in the Great Hall with Hiccup and some children about 10 years dancing on the platform with his family watching from the main table. A few other tables were watching while others turned away including the Jorgenson, Ingerman and Thorstan.

" _So here I'll stay, my home, my family and people beside me_

A _nd when I think of tomorrow, there they are,"_

The next day, it was another presentation time for the Haddocks to come into the village wearing their best clothing, Hiccup placed his ceremonial helmet on himself after his mother and father were in their ceremonial clothing.

" _I'll lead the way_

 _I'll have family to guide me,"_ he held his parents' hands proudly.

" _We'll make a future together,"_ the Haddock Family came into the open with their closest friends and relatives; yet again some families refused to join in.

" _Cause every path leads you back to where you are_

 _You can find happiness right….."_

 **Everyone: **

" _Where you are"_

" _WHERE YOU ARE!"_

From that day forth, Hiccup decided he would start learning about being a chief while in the meantime, try and gain the respect of his childhood nemesis's and their families who believed him to not be the kind of chief they wanted was but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He had his parents, grandparents, their close family friends and his sheep: Woolo to help him.

Meanwhile up above in the sky, the dragon-like ghosts who Hiccup had encountered earlier saw him and his family in the village even from so high above, they also noticed the Night Fury: Toothless watching Hiccup from the forest. They turned to each other and nodded before fully disappearing into the heavens; it was time!


	5. Problems happening around Berk

**Problems happening around Berk:**

It was a rainy day on Berk and everyone was inside their homes, inside the Haddock Household, Agnar (a Viking builder) had tried numerous times to fix a leak in the roof but still there was no success. Woolo pushed a bowl under the leak to stop any water from touching the floor.

"With every storm," Agnar moaned, "This roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add," suddenly the leaking stopped.

"Fixed!" Hiccup called from up above, he was wearing his Viking helmet that was once his mother's when she was his age, "Not the fronds," he said as he climbed down to the floor from a rope hung from the ceiling, "Wind shifted the post," he took a piece of meat of Agnar's bowl that he was offering to him and his parents.

"Oh," Agnar answered as Stoick and Valka smiled at how clever their son was.

"Yum," Hiccup commented happily, "That's good lamb,"

His comment made Woolo go "Baa" very sadly at the voice of his best friends loving to eat his own kind. Hiccup immediately noticed his sheep's sadness and tried to say sorry, "Oh, sorry, Woolo, I actually like chicken way better,"

His answer and apology made Woolo baa with happiness this time and he jumped into Hiccup's arms and licked him.

"Son," Stoick said making Hiccup turn to his father, "It's time for you to start practices on checking around the village,"

"Yes, dad," Hiccup answered; he placed Woolo down and said, "Let's go boy," he and Woolo went out of the door. By the time they reached the plaza, it had stopped raining and had begun to shine again, Hiccup decided to go up to Gothi's and check up on her and her patients. Gothi was like another grandmother to Hiccup throughout his youth, as soon as he got up to her house high on the peak that towered the Great Hall, he saw a long queue of sick and injured Vikings. One of them who was a market seller lying on a mat with his feet in the air, they had lots of red thorns in them.

Gothi came out of her hut as Hiccup and Woolo had just arrived at her door, "Morning Gothi," Hiccup said, Gothi smiled at him and gave him a nod as she was mute. "Can I help you with anything?" Gothi pointed to Anker, "So you want me to hold his hands while you take the thorns out of his feet?"

Gothi nodded.

"Of course,"

About five minutes later, Gothi had barely taken out more than one thorn out of Mr. Anker's feet and he was screaming like a girl, "Is it done yet?!" he moaned as Hiccup was hold his hand to help him cope with the pain while Woolo was licked his face much to his disgust.

"You're doing great, Mr. Anker just hold on a big longer," Hiccup reassured. "Only 8 more to go,"

About half an hour later, Ingolf had his feet bandaged by both Gothi and Hiccup, as soon as he put some boots on, Mr. Anker said, "Thanks a lot, Hiccup, you're barely about able to give a patient good comfort,"

That comment made Gothi whack him in the face with her tall staff and Woolo bite his teeth at him.

"I'm just trying to be helpful, Mr. Anker," Hiccup defended.

"Well you could start by not helping patients," Mr. Anker retorted as he turned to leave but Woolo bit his bottom making him run down the long staircase of stairs in pain. Hiccup turned away to leave to go and do something else, Gothi placed a hand on his shoulder thinking he was upset by what Ingolf said but he replied, "It's fine, Gothi I'm just goanna go do something else, I'll see you later,"

Gothi looked at him with a face of sorrow, Woolo followed after him down the peak, they reached the village where they saw lots of Vikings pushing around lots of apple and potato carts. He walked around being met with strange faces that he wasn't expecting, he was starting to think that maybe being a future chief will not approve of them.

He soon passed a group of children who were sitting down with nothing to do, they were bored. They wore small Viking helmets, black or brown boots and tunics of different colours such as blue, green, orange etc. Hiccup decided to help them enjoy the day and find a cool activity to do, "Uh, hey there kids," the kids saw him after lifting their heads up, "Are you seven all right?"

"No," one boy with blond hair said.

"We're bored," a girl with huge orange braids answered in a moaning tone.

"Our parents won't let us have fun today, they just want us to sit here and do reading and drawing," another boy with short brown hair replied with his hand on his check.

"But they're no fun to do," a girl with her hair down moaned.

"Well about we do a bit of Viking dancing so you kids get the hang of it?" Hiccup offered.

"Yes please!" another kid with large green eyes and blond hair jumped up in the air.

"Yes!" the rest of the children run up to Hiccup eager to start an activity while the seventh kid, a girl with blue eyes and short dark brown hair hopped onto Woolo who luckily large enough to give him a ride. Hiccup then thought of another thing, "Then how about we look at pictures of dragons?"

"Yes!" the children were glad to do a fun activity.

They walked over to the plaza, while Woolo sat down and baaed at the children's amazing performances, Hiccup was beside him doing cool Viking dance movements that the children seemed to be getting the hang of it. They were enjoying much more than doing stupid things such as reading the same books and drawing Vikings things over and over again.

About 20 minutes later, Hiccup started showing pictures of different dragons to the children; since he had looked in the Book of Dragons by his great ancestor: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 1st, he had drawn these pictures all his life. "What's this one?" he asked holding up a picture of a dragon with spines coming out of his head with a horn on his nose along with two blue legs and a long tail with yellow spines.

"A Deadly Nadder," the girl with short dark brown hair answered.

"Correct," Hiccup was happy at seeing the children know so much about each dragon's appearances even at 6 years old. "And what about this one?" he held up a picture of a dragon with black horns, black wing and foot claws, red and orange scales, massive wings, a long snout and tail.

"A Monstrous Nightmare," the boy with blond hair answered.

"That's right," Hiccup was impressed once again, "You're all amazing at this," he then handed the two pictures (he used) to the children to have a great look at.

Some Vikings were walking around their huts carrying some buckets of food and water, until some families noticed that their children were not sitting on the benches doing reading and drawing like they were supposed to do. They then saw Hiccup teaching their children at the plaza; they were not happy at seeing that.

"Hey!" a Viking women shouted alerting Hiccup, Woolo and the children of her presence.

"What do you think you're doing, Hiccup?" a Viking man asked so angrily. "Teaching children about dragons when they should be doing reading and drawing?"

"I'm just teaching them about dragons and their abilities," Hiccup defended. "And besides they find this way more fun to do," Woolo meanwhile was glaring his eyes at the Vikings with his short, teeth hanging out.

"Isn't one boy, in this village, interested about dragons enough?" a Viking with black hair and moustache, he wore a brown Viking helmet and brown clothing; it was Spitelout Jorgenson, Hiccup's uncle who like his son, Snotlout believed Hiccup to be a screw-up.

"We need to do something," his wife: Ingrid said, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes, green clothing and she had a rivalry with Valka, the same way Spitelout did with Stoick. While Spitelout had rivalry with Stoick about being the strongest or the best warrior on the island, Ingrid rivalled with Valka over beauty and purity.

The villagers stomped up the plaza, the children's moms grabbed their hands as they tried to stay with Hiccup and Woolo; the others kicked Hiccup's pile of loving dragon drawings and paintings into a muddy puddle. Hiccup meanwhile was held back by Spitelout; Woolo was biting in Ingrid's arms; "Hey!" Hiccup shouted as he watched his beloved paintings get all ruined. Spitelout with a smirk kicked Hiccup to the ground near the puddle while his wife threw Woolo into the muddy puddle causing his fluffy coat to become all greasy and brown.

"You're so pathetic, Hiccup just like your great ancestor, Hiccup the 1st," Spitelout insulted.

"Don't talk about my ancestor that way!" Hiccup retorted turning his face towards his selfish uncle and aunt with snarling teeth while he was still hurt from being pummelled to the ground.

"Well we wouldn't be surprised the same way, his mimicking descendent did," Ingrid cackled like a witch as she and her husband walked away. Hiccup's eyes were filled with tears at seeing the sight of his poor paintings and his best friend in a muddy state; first a Viking doesn't appreciate his help, then a bunch of other Vikings destroyed his dragon pictures all because he wanted to teach some children about dragons and how to do Viking dancing. He and Woolo got up and they scrambled up the ruined pictures; just then one the kids, the boy with blond hair, ran up to them handing over the pictures that Hiccup had given to him and his friends. "Here, I still have these two to make you feel better,"

"Well thank you," Hiccup was happy to see that some Vikings, more like children, actually appreciate him sometimes besides his family.

The child then hugged Hiccup's waist after giving him the two drawings of the Deadly Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare; he then left to go back to his mom. Hiccup and Woolo decided to head to the forge which was once run by Stoick's best friend: Gobber to clean Woolo up. Unfortunately nearby were none other than Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs; they had grown a lot over the years besides Hiccup.

Firstly Snotlout wore a green leather tunic with brown leather boots and bracers that had metal spots along with a matching belt that a Viking buckle in the centre, dark green trousers and his normal helmet.

Secondly Tuffnut had grown dreadlocks, he started wearing long lime green leather boots, a large black cardigan over a red tunic with black bracers that went up to his elbows, a decorated belt and a dragon tooth necklace along with his helmet that had bigger horns.

Thirdly Ruffnut had a helmet almost like her brother's but with thinner horns, she had a raggy mid-brown tunic underneath a gold cotton cardigan, cotton lime green bracers with string that went between her second and middle fingers, a tooth necklace, lime green leggings and black boots with brown straps around it.

And finally Fishlegs wore a small helmet over his large head and bulbous face that had Valkyrie wings, he had a large brown tunic with patches of light and dark brown colours, a belt with pockets, green leggings, dark brown bracers and light brown boots.

"Well, Hiccup did your filthy bag of mutton have a muddy bath this morning?" Snotlout and the twins laughed much to Hiccup's anger.

"No, your selfish mother threw him as well as my wonderful dragon pictures into a muddy puddle," Hiccup retorted. "Not to mention your father shoved me into the ground and insulted my great ancestor,"

"Well that's what you get for having trouble with Viking parents," Fishlegs said "We all heard about it,"

"All I wanted was to teach some children about those creatures and also how to do traditional dancing," Hiccup defended, "Now for the last time you four, leave me alone,"

"Not if we get to shove you into the ground too," Ruffnut called out in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, and let's see if you teach another child a stupid thing," Tuffnut called out as well.

Hiccup just glared at all of them before walking away, before strolling behind him, Woolo spat at the teenagers. The two best friends came to the forge; Hiccup placed Woolo in a large tub and filled it with water after placing his ruined pictures on one table while he placed the two clean ones on another table.

He started rubbing Woolo all over, to get the mud off him as he kneeled down; "Hello Hiccup," Saraiki's voice said alerting Hiccup.

"Hi, grandmamma," he said silently as he continued washing his sheep.

"Was it that cousin of yours again?"

"No, it was Aunt Ingrid," Hiccup answered sadly, "And not only that, some Vikings ruined the dragon pictures that we did together all because they didn't like that I was teaching some children about them as well as Viking dancing and Uncle Spitelout pushed me into the ground and he insulted our ancestor: Hiccup the 1st,"

Saraiki saw the ruined pictures on the table and felt anger boiling behind her eyes at those who were so selfish to her grandson who she loved more than anything. "Oh dear, when will those Vikings stop being so selfish to you?"

"I don't know grandmamma," Hiccup's voice had started being sad, "It wasn't just that, I tried to help one of Gothi's patients deal with his pain, but he insulted me in return,"

"Don't listen to what they say," Saraiki kneeled down and placed a hand on Hiccup, "And our ancestor: Hiccup the 1st was the greatest chief who ever lived, I bet you'll be just like him when you grow up,"

"Yeah, I guess," Hiccup replied silently again, Woolo nuzzled his chest and Hiccup hugged him.

"How about you go and see your parents and spend some time with them?" Saraiki suggested hoping this idea would cheer Hiccup again, "I'll clean Woolo for you,"

"Are you sure?" Hiccup was concerned.

"Of course,"

"Okay," Hiccup turned to Woolo, "I'll be back, Woolo," he promised. He got up and handed the sponge to Saraiki who kneeled quite slowly to make it easier to clean Woolo. As Hiccup walked out the door, Saraiki started to breathe hardly, Hiccup heard and checked on his grandmra, "Are you alright, Grandmamma?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Hiccup,"

Hiccup smiled and went out, he decided to the head to the fields to not only see his parents but also two farmers named Mulch and Bucket who weren't mean to him like the other Vikings but who were quite chatty.

As he walked down the path that was near the fields, he saw the same chicken that was still dumb and unintelligent, "Oh Cuoo Koo, you're still like before," he then saw a large Viking with silver armour and green and red clothing along with a small silver helmet. The Viking also had green eyes and brown short hair and a long brown beard with a white strand. "Hay, Mulch,"

"Good morning Hiccup,"

"Hey where's Bucket?"

"He's off fishing, well how are you today?"

"Very well I guess,"

"I'm well too," Mulch turned to Cuoo Koo, "I'm curious about that chicken always bumping into things and eating small rocks," at the mention of 'eating small rocks' Hiccup noticed Cuoo Koo was pecking a small rock. "Shouldn't we just cook him?"

"Mulch sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface, very deep in some cases," Hiccup answered as they saw the unintelligent chicken eating the rock, "But I'm sure that there's more to Cuoo Koo then meets the eye," the chicken vomited up the rock and much to their dismay, he started pecking at it again. Hiccup then noticed that Mulch was troubled, "Mulch, you look troubled,"

"Yes, there's a problem," Mulch took Hiccup to a field where there was Sven and his wife. "This morning, we were harvesting the fields and..." he pointed to the fields and to Hiccup's shock; they completely covered in ashes and creaked earth. "The storm last night must have done that damage to our fields,"

"That's impossible, no storm could do that to our fields," Hiccup was still shocked at the sight, "Well then we should get rid of all the bad fields and start new ones on that plain spot over there," he pointed to large bit of grassland where there were no yaks, sheep or chickens.

"Good idea," Mulch praised him, he turned to Sven and his wife, "Well let's get to work," Sven and his wife who was called Freya turned to start their new job, Mulch then turned back to Hiccup, "Good thinking, see you later,"

"See you later," Hiccup said and Mulch walked off with Sven and Freya.

"Well done, Hiccup," Stoick's voice alerted Hiccup, Hiccup saw him and Valka standing nearby. "This suits you,"

"Well thanks dad," Hiccup said happy at his father's comments. But then his parents noticed his down face.

"Did something happen, Hiccup?" his mother asked concerned for him.

Before Hiccup could answered, a Viking with long blond hair, a silver bucket on his head, a hooked hand and red and green clothing came running up to them panting; it was Bucket.

"Bucket, what is it?" Hiccup asked as he placed a hand on the tired man.

"Hiccup…..Hiccup, there's something you and your parents need to see," Bucket said pointing his hook towards the sea, he led them and also Mulch (who heard the commotion) to the port. "We weren't able to get some fish this morning," Bucket explained.

"Well then about we try the far side of Berk,"

"We have, still no fish,"

"What about the sea caves?"

"Still nothing,"

"The windward side?"

"And the lea wood side, the shallows, the channels, we've tried the whole sea in our borders, they've just gone but it's not just that,"

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked surprised.

"Ow," Bucket felt his bucket tighten so hard while he painfully pointed towards the sky in the distance, it was starting to become grey and small wails could be heard from above, "Something bad is coming, Stoick and in the water, it's looks dark and not only that we feel like something is watching us,"

Hiccup looked at the other boats and saw nets with no fish, while Bucket (who had recovered from his aching bucket) Stoick and a few more men had started talking, Hiccup walked down the wooden planks a bit and saw the open ocean which somewhat looked sea blue still; he got an idea.

"I will talk to the council," Stoick began telling his men when Hiccup interrupt.

"What if we go fishing beyond our borders?"

"No one goes beyond our borders,"

"I know but if there are no fish in our borders…."

"Hiccup…"

"And there's a whole ocean," Hiccup tried to reason.

Stoick out of anger stomped towards him with his finger pointing up in the air, "We have one rule,"

"And old rule when there were fish," Hiccup tried to reason again so angry at this dad for not praising his idea.

"A rule that keeps us safe!"

"But dad…"

"Instead of endangering everyone on our island, so you can go back to exploring and trying to see more in the distance," Hiccup was hoisted of the planks by very strong hands and placed a metre in front of the other men, as he was placed down, he was looking gaped. Stoick noticed the other men staring and gestured them to stop it; he turned back to Hiccup, "Every time I think you're past this,"

"Father, I'm just trying to do a responsible thing,"

"Hiccup, give up this stupid dream of exploring,"

"I can't dad, it's just part of who I am,"

"Well give up that part of you and start being for responsible,"

At those words, Hiccup's eyes filled with tears and he ran away from the port with Stoick and the fisherman looking at him so shocked at seeing him cry. Stoick meanwhile felt regretful for saying a selfish thing, Hiccup ran through the village, his grandmother: Saraiki saw him as she and a now cleaned Woolo walked out the forge. "Hiccup?" she said but Hiccup couldn't hear her. Woolo toddled after him while Saraiki still held a sad face as she saw her grandson run, meanwhile the other teenagers were doing their own things when they saw Hiccup running past huts and then noticed large tears dripping on the ground.

"Oh look the future chief is a cry-baby!" Snotlout said rudely as Ruff and Tuff busted out laughing. Suddenly a baa noise made everyone scream; they turned to see a sneering Woolo grinting his teeth at them. He turned away and tottled away.


	6. How Far I'll Go

**How Far I'll Go: **

Hiccup was sitting on some rocks near Berk's cliffs and was throwing rocks in anger; he heard a baa noise and saw Woolo looking sadly at him. Hiccup lifted Woolo onto his knees and hugged him tightly while stroking his fur.

His mother came by to sit with him. "Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad standing on a boat?" Hiccup placed Woolo down so he could talk to his mother.

"Mother I didn't say go beyond our home's borders because I want to go exploring or see more beyond the horizon," Hiccup retorted.

"But you still do," Valka decided to tell Hiccup something important about his dad's reason for his overprotectiveness. "Hiccup, he's hard on you because…"

But Hiccup interrupted, "Because he doesn't understand me and doesn't get me,"

"Because..." Valka corrected him placing a hand on his back, "He was you," Hiccup decided to listen this time, feeling surprised that his dad was just like him at this age, "Drawn to the horizon and wishing to see more, he took a boat, Hiccup, he crossed our borders and met with an unforgiving sight, dragons of different species, all black with red eyes and storms more terrifying than anything he had seen, his best friend: Gobber begged to be on that boat, your dad couldn't save him from being taken," Hiccup was so shocked at realising how that pain of losing his best friend drove Stoick to the brink of protecting him a lot, "He's hoping he can save you," Valka looked at her son, Hiccup turned away a bit, feeling incredibly sorry for that horrid loss that his father had many years ago. "Sometimes who we wish we were, what we wish we could do," Valka placed a hand on her son's cheek as he turned back towards her, "It's just not meant to be," she then got up and walked back to the village believing Hiccup needed privacy to think about what she told him about his father.

Hiccup was quiet with his head down for a moment while Woolo was having a nap nearby; Hiccup felt a singe of desperation in his heart as he began to sing a song.

 **Hiccup: **

" _I've been staring at the end of the Cliffside long as I can remember,"_ he walked towards the edge and looked into the distance.

" _Never rea_ lly knowing why

 _I wish I could be the perfect chief's son,"_ he looked the right at Berk's village.

" _But I come back to the cliffside_

 _No matter how hard I try,"_

Hiccup started walking towards the port down a sandy path with Woolo trailing him.

" _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Every path I make_

 _Every road leads back_

 _To the place I know where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be,"_

Hiccup pushed away some long leafs and saw the beautiful sun shining over the turquoise blue sea.

" _See the light as it shines in the view_

 _It calls me,"_

Hiccup jumped onto one of the boats and leaned holding onto a rope imagining sailing off in search of adventure and new dragons.

" _And no one knows how far it goes_

 _If the wind and the sail on the sea stays behind me,"_

Woolo picked up an oar with his teeth and offered it to Hiccup who accepted it.

" _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there, there's just no telling how far I'll go,"_

He placed the oar down before hopping off the ship and toddling back to the village, he decided to walk on the grassland that was near the fields as most of the villagers would still be angry at him for what he was teaching the children.

" _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island_

 _Everything is by design,"_

He waved to Sven and his wife as they waved back and threw over to him an apple to eat. Meanwhile Woolo was passed by some children who gave him grass before he caught up with Hiccup. After Hiccup took a bite out of his apple and gave the rest to Woolo, he continued singing:

" _I know everybody on this island has a role on this island_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine,"_

Hiccup eyed the tall peak-like hill that was above the Great Hall and started hiking up it towards the small columns of engraved round stones.

" _I can lead with pride_

 _I can keep us strong,"_

He picked up a large round stone nearby and was about to place it on the column.

" _I'll be satisfied if I play along,"_

Hiccup stopped as he lamented about his love of seeing the world and turned to yellow sun setting on the turquoise sea.

" _But the voice inside sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me?"_

He suddenly felt winds from the skies blowing through his hair towards the direction of the flaming sun and saw leaves blowing around in the air and realised that the wind called him to follow his desires, he dropped the round stone and started running down the peak.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea,_

 _It's blinding_

 _And no knows how far it goes!"_

After running down the peak-like hill, he slid down the large grassland near the village on a nearby log and then sprinted through the outskirts of the village without anyone noticing.

" _If it seems like it's calling out to me_

 _So come find me_

 _And let me know!"_

He arrived at the port with the boat where Woolo and toddled off to again and he was holding an oar in his mouth; he allowed Hiccup to take it as Hiccup looked at Berk's borders where there were two large Viking statues.

" _What's beyond that line when I cross that line!"_

With Woolo inside, Hiccup with all his strength pushed the boat away from the port and with the oar started sailing away.

" _See the line where's it clear on the breeze_

 _It calls me!_

 _And no one knows how far it goes!"_

Hiccup started pulling up the short while sail on the boat and tied the ropes into place.

" _If the wind on the sail and the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _How Far I'll Go!"_

He let loose a rope and the sail was wide open allowing wind to push further past the giant statues of Berk's borders. Hiccup and Woolo felt the breeze in their hair; Hiccup felt freedom for the first time in years.

"We can do it, Woolo," Woolo looked at him with a sheepy smile. "There's more fish beyond our borders, as soon as we catch a few nets…," he proclaimed gesturing to some fishing nets near the mast, "We'll head back home…..I just hope my dad doesn't know," after they sailed past the large stone Viking statues, Hiccup took one look back at Berk and said, "I'm sorry, dad but I have to do this," he and his sheep then started looking around for a place to catch some fish but Hiccup made a mental note that as long as they went to a spot where they could still see Berk through his telescope then they should be fine. What he did not realise was that on one of the Viking statues, Toothless had hidden behind to watch him and his sheep sail away from Berk.

After Toothless eyed Hiccup once again from a faraway distance, four other dragons poked out to take a look at the boy. One of them was a Deadly Nadder, all blue and yellow, another was a Monstrous Nightmare all red and black with white teeth, a large one with bulbous small spots poking out of its skin was a Gronkle and the finale was a two headed dragon with different shades of green, brown horns and yellow spots. They seemed to be friends with each other, the four looked at Toothless and he gave them a nod, they took off into the clouds so they were shielded from anyone who looked into the sky.

 **Back on Berk: **

Stoick was walking around the village checking on other Vikings, he was started to worry about all the troubles happening but meanwhile he was feeling incredibly guilty about saying his earlier words to Hiccup. Valka was walking nearby and then later joined her husband, "Stoick, I know that you still feel pain for losing your best friend: Gobber but don't be so hard on Hiccup,"

"You right, Val," Stoick sighed, "I should go and say sorry to him,"

"Not now, Stoick….he needs time to be alone….he's been through a lot and he could use a bit of time alone,"

"Alright….I just hope he doesn't get into trouble,"

"Son, he's 18 years old," Saraiki joined the conversation, "I know that you also feel pain for losing your father: Valian…..I miss him too…but Hiccup will understand but there comes a time in every father's life when he must let his son take on his path by himself,"

She then walked off to have some alone time, while Stoick watched solemnly at his mother with his wife placing her head on his shoulder.


	7. A failed attempt to leave Berk

**"bold" = Dragon Speaking**

 **" _bold" = Dragon Singing_**

* * *

 **A Failed Attempt to cross Berk's borders:**

Hiccup and Woolo had sailed about 10 miles from Berk and it was still in sight so Hiccup stopped rowing. "Alright, Woolo this is far enough," he said putting down the oar before taking out his telescope and looking through it at Berk. It was still very clear to see it even at a faraway distance. "Hopefully we can catch some fish at this distance, I just hope we're not too far away….well let's get started," Woolo happily went baa and then used his teeth to pull a large net made out of rope to Hiccup and he placed it into the water quite deep while losing a lose rope to hold it in place and hang onto it.

Woolo placed his front hooves and his face over the edge to watch some fish get caught. They waited for 45 minutes for no fish were caught, "I thought we'd catch some by now," Hiccup said bored while Woolo was holding a glum face. Suddenly they heard large thunder up above their heads and they saw that the clouds had started to turn grey and the darkest of blue, "Mm, that's strange,"

Suddenly the waves became bouncy and they started rocking the boat, "Okay this was a bad idea, we gotta get back Woolo," Hiccup said, he pulled the empty net while Woolo went to grab the oar and hand it to his best friend. Hiccup turned the ship round in the directions towards Berk. A wave unexpectantly smashed against it causing it to rock very hard, it made Hiccup fall on his feet. He got back up but then noticed that Woolo had fallen into the water during the wave smash, "Woolo!" Hiccup grabbed a net to bring Woolo back up but just behind him after Woolo shouted "BAA!" was a huge 20 feet wave. Hiccup screamed as it tilted his ship and he fell underwater with the mast of the boat falling as well along with four large nets and baskets. Hiccup held his breath very tight while he swam to get Woolo up to the surface, they gasped for air but another second later, another massive one separated them. "Woolo!" Hiccup called out but Woolo faded from sight as the sea drove them away from each other, the sea sucked Hiccup beneath. His vision became blurry and he fell unconscious, as his body fell deeper, large dark creatures came from the shadows of the sea's darkness and smelled his blood from an arm wound that Hiccup had go from falling off the ship and they swam towards him to try and eat him up.

Suddenly, a large purple blast shot like an arrow underwater and hit one of the creatures, then a small ball of lava, then some large blue spines, then a ball of fire gel and then a large spark-gas ball. Five huge dragons shot into the water and while four of them attacked the large dark sea beasts, one of them: Toothless grabbed Hiccup and shot back out of the water while his friends finished off the dark sea beasts which were in fact large Scauldron and Thunderdrums all pitch black with red eyes. Toothless cradled Hiccup in his four legs and tried to use his body to keep him warm, his four friends shot out the water and they roared to each other. Toothless gestured his head towards Berk and they flew towards it making sure to get high in the clouds, as they did with Toothless's four friends looking worriedly at Hiccup (who still unconscious), one of them: the Gronkle saw a large ball of wool floating in the water still. It dived down and picked it up with its short paws, Woolo's eyes were slightly awake but he had grown tired that he didn't notice he was being carried by a dragon.

The five dragons flew back to Berk but then circled around it to avoid being spotted by Vikings especially Stoick (who would kill them thinking they killed Hiccup). They headed towards the far side

 **2 hours later:**

Hiccup's eyelids flicked up and down and he grunted as he sat himself up while placing a hand on his head. "My head," he mumbled, "What happened to me?" he suddenly felt warm breath behind his neck, he turned and saw Toothless smiling at him, "Ahh!" he screamed and he scrambled back, "Don't eat me please!" Toothless just warbled and he tiptoed quietly to Hiccup, Hiccup was breathing heavily but then said: "Ow," he looked at his left arm that had a large slash of blood on it. Toothless held a face of sorrow and then licked it several times cleaning it leaving out a pale red slash.

Hiccup looked into the dragon's eyes as he leaned closer while in the meantime starting to have memories in his head of something that happened many years ago when he was younger. "Thank you," he placed a hand on the side of Toothless's head, he suddenly remembered something, "I remember you, we met when we were younger and I called you…," he exaggerated at not remembering. Toothless retracted his teeth in front of Hiccup that he remembered: "I called you Toothless," Toothless nuzzled his hand before turning to the side and giving out a non-threatening roar. Hiccup turned and saw the four dragons that he didn't know had helped Toothless rescue him. He gasped and said, "Don't eat us please," but Toothless gestured his head to them and Hiccup saw that the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronkle and the Hideous Zippleback in front of him were harmless like him. "Are these your friends?" he asked.

Toothless nodded but suddenly Hiccup started shivering as he was very cold, the Monstrous Nightmare looking at him sorrowfully so he walked behind Hiccup and set himself on fire. Hiccup realised that the Stoker Class dragon was warming him up so he warmed his hands and his body before saying: "Thank you," he suddenly felt his tummy grumbling and he placed a hand on his stomach.

The Deadly Nadder came forward with sad eyes and lowered its head to Hiccup so he could stroke it, Hiccup stroke it and looked closer at it realising its gender: "You're a beautiful girl," the Deadly Nadder happy with this special Viking's kind words poked its head to the side and picked up a piece of fish (that she had caught early) and gave it to Hiccup to feed him. "This is for me?" he asked. The female Nadder nuzzled the fish into his hands as an answer. Hiccup took a bite and it was delicious, "Thanks," Hiccup then turned to the Gronkle and the Zippleback whose heads were closer to his, he gave them a stroke and realised that the Gronkle was a female and the Zippleback was a male. He suddenly realised something and asked them all while looking back a Toothless was right behind him with his left wing keep him a bit warm, "Did you five save my life?"

They all nodded and gave squawks, "Thank you," Hiccup answered with gratitude showing to them but he suddenly remembered someone, "Wait where's Woolo?" he heard a baa from behind the Gronkle and she moved aside to reveal a still living Woolo, she nuzzled him forward and he leapt him into Hiccup's arms. "Thank goodness, you're alright," Woolo suddenly hid in his arms after hearing the happy squawks of dragons.

"It's alright, Woolo, these dragons saved our lives from that storm," Wool turned to the dragons and gave out a baa. The female Gronkle nuzzled him and he licked her, Hiccup laughed a bit, he then decided that since he gave Toothless his name, he decided to give the dragons some names. He turned to the Gronkle saying: "I think you should be called Meatlug," Meatlug loved her new name that she licked him with Hiccup scratched under her chin making her coo.

He turned to the Zippleback and placed a hand on each of the two heads' sides, "You two should be called Barf and Belch," Barf and Belch took it in turns nuzzling Hiccup. It was the Monstrous Nightmare's turn to be named, Hiccup placed a hand on his snout and he said: "I think Hookfang is perfect for you," Hookfang loved his new name.

Hiccup finally turned to the Deadly Nadder placing hands on her face's sides: "I think Stormfly is the perfect name for a girl like you," Stormfly nuzzled his hands. Hiccup decided to speak to Toothless (the first dragon he had ever met), "You, bud and your friends are amazing, you five are such kind creatures...oh, guys if only my tribe could meet you five and see what wonderful creatures you all are," the dragons squawked with happiness while Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's face as he held his face close. "If only my dad would..."

Suddenly they heard large snaps of branch coming from the forest, "Oh, no! It must be my dad, you five have to go!" Hiccup said getting up, Toothless refused to leave as he wouldn't let his face leave Hiccup's soothing hands, the other dragons meanwhile agreed. "Toothless, guys you all have to go, I'll be alright," Reluctantly the five dragons retreated behind a huge pile of rocks and trees, while Hiccup stood still on the beach with Woolo hiding behind his legs.

Out of the forest came Saraiki, much to Hiccup's delight, "Oh, grandmamma," he said relieved, "I thought you were dad at first," he hid his arm with the scratch behind his back but Saraiki with her cane placed it in front of him to take a look at the small red wound. "You're not goanna tell dad are you?"

"I'm his mom," Saraiki answered gently soothing the small wound before looking up, "I don't have to tell him everything….if what you tried to do just now was a catastrophe…..blame it on the sheep," Woolo looked at her with a glum face. Saraiki looked at him with a sign of sorrow, "It didn't go well did it? Going beyond our borders,"

"No," Hiccup looked down, he turned to the open ocean where (even at a far distance) he could see drifting pieces of wood and rope. "He was right about not going back out," he then turned to the right where he could see the peak that had the column of chief stones. "It's time to put my stone on the peak….I should get back to the village,"

"Okay," Saraiki answered before walking into the water a bit, "Head back to the village…and put your stone there,"

Hiccup prepared to go into the forest to head back to the village when he turned around and asked: "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

"You said that's what you wanted," Saraiki started doing weird dance movements in the water.

"It is," Hiccup started walking away with Woolo behind him.

But Saraiki said, "When I die, I'm going to come back as one of these," small Thunderdrums who like Toothless and his friends were one of the few ones who were not cursed, swam near Saraiki chirping a bit. "Or I chose the wrong tattoo," Saraiki showed on her shoulders a large tattoo of a Thunderdrum, she had that there for a few years without her family or any villagers knowing.

Hiccup walked towards her while Woolo stayed where he was, "Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm the village crazy lady, that's my job,"

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me," Hiccup pleaded, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Is there something you want to hear?" Saraiki turned round with weird eyes, Hiccup picked up her cane and handed it to her. "There's something I want to show you," she said and Hiccup held on her arm with his, he turned to Woolo, "Woolo you should go back to the hut, you've very tired, I'll be fine," he stroked Woolo and Woolo started heading into the forest to the village. Saraiki led Hiccup along the beach to the far caves located right under the village.

As they did, from their hiding place, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch eyed Hiccup with his grandmother. Their hearts knew that Hiccup truly was a special person, **"You were right, Toothless about that boy,"** Hookfang said to his friend. **"He's just like how you met him that day,"**

" **He is the destined one,"** Stormfly chirped.

" **You really think that he can do such a dangerous task to save our world?"** Barf asked.

" **So many of his people believe him as nothing more than a screw up, they do not believe in him unlike us,"** Belch said.

" **I saw it in our ancestors eyes, the day we met each other,"** Toothless answered, **"He is the one,"**

" **Then it's time,"** Meatlug declared, **"He must do what he's destined for...we all know what's about to happen and how much time we have left before Dragizer's soul and the rest of our species that have been corrupted curse this world forever,"**

" **Guys…"** Toothless started, **"You four must go ahead to try and find Astrid Hofferson…..I must stay behind,"**

" **No way, Toothless,"** Stormfly said, **"We're not about to leave you here on this island full of humans who will kill you,"**

" **I will stay hidden,"** Toothless reassured.

" **We'll start our search…,"** Hookfang said, **"But be careful until you find us,"**

" **I will,"**

" **Good luck when you begin your journey with Hiccup,"** Meatlug said.

" **And be careful, you know the type of dangers that lurk in this Archipelago that we've dealt with to save Hiccup,"** Barf and Belch at the same time. The four dragons took off into the distance with Toothless wishing them good luck,"

After he saw his friends disappeared into the distance, Toothless then took off into the trees making sure to stay close to Hiccup while in the meantime avoid being seen by Vikings.


	8. We Know the Way The Chosen One

I apologies for taking so long, I've been revising a lot for school tests. But here's the new chapter, anyways a new language will be introduced to this story.

" **Bold"=** Dragon Language

…

We Know the Way:

Saraiki led Hiccup through the forest to a large beach just underneath the cliffs of Berk, Hiccup helped his grandmother walk. As they walked on the beach whilst the setting golden sun on the ocean made it shine like fire, Hiccup saw a large patch of vines covering a nearly invisible black opening. "You my boy have been told all our family's stories but one Saraiki explained, "Do you really think that our ancestors stayed within our borders?" she then used her cane to move a few vines out of the way revealing to Hiccup a long stone tunnel. "In there, lies the answer to all the questions you have been asking,"

Hiccup peered into tunnel, it was slightly dark. "What do I do to get the answer I'm looking for?"

"Bang the drums," Saraiki explained as Hiccup turned to her, "And you will know,"

Hiccup took a deep breath and then went inside while his grandmother sat on a rock and waited for him, as he walked in Hiccup saw a wooden sick with old rope around the top. He kneeled down and took two pieces of stone from his belt pocket, and he ignited the stick with it making a torch. He picked it up and the torch made it easier to find his way through, and he walked down the tunnel, he saw huge black charcoal drawings of dragons of different kinds from Scauldrons to Typhoomarangs and from Deadly Nadders to Gronkles.

He then came to the end of the tunnel and he saw a magnificent sight, there were huge Viking ships with massive sails containing dragons. Hiccup was so spooked and surprised at the same time, he then looked to the side and saw large small nests made of twig and rocks and near them were large saddles of leather, on the other side of the massive cave was a massive wall containing maps and chalk drawings.

Hiccup turned towards the largest boat, it was twice the size of a normal Viking sailing ship and it had two towering masts that had two massive sails that had the symbols of dragons and small boats and tiny figures. He climbed up to the lower deck and saw a large drum that had a two wooden sticks laid on it, "Bang the drums," Hiccup recapped, "And you will know," He placed the torch in an old torch older and before lifting the sticks up, he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. After a second of holding them, he banged on the drum two times, nothing happened, then he did again but much louder and with a few more bangs but still nothing happened. Hiccup getting a bit impatient with a frown in his eye brows, he banged on the drum one more time with five very loud bangs and suddenly five old torches lit. He suddenly heard loud wind blowing from the far front of the boat, in front of the boat was a huge pool leading to a waterfall covering a huge hole that likely lead to the open sea. Suddenly five huge gusts of wind came through the waterfall and they spread out flying past all the huge boats, the nests and chart walls and tables, as they did, more torches lit up and every dragon drawing suddenly turned gold.

The now newly lit cave lit up all the sails on the boats, Hiccup suddenly heard voices of Vikings after he saw the five gusts of winds disappear into the nearby dark tunnel that he came from. He turned to the massive sail on the huge boat he was on and saw how luminous the pictures of boats, dragons and Vikings showed. As he narrowed his eyes further to take a clearer glimpse of the sail pictures, he suddenly began seeing flashbacks of his ancestors and the true story behind them.

….

There were 10 ships sailing across the Barbaric Sea, the one leading the rest was the largest of them all and it was the same one, Hiccup was standing on right now. The next three were three quarters of the large ship's size, then the final ones were the actual size of normal Viking ships. The leader of the Vikings was a young adult Viking who had auburn hair, green hairs, dark peach skin, a Viking helmet with silver horns, a gold medallion with rubies and sapphires, a leather cloak, a long green tunic, red trousers and brown boots and his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First.

 **Hiccup the first: **

_Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina  
Le atua o le sami tele e o mai  
Ua la ava'e le lu'itau e lelei  
Tapenapena_

 **Everyone: **

_Aue, aue  
Nuku i mua  
Te manulele e tataki e  
Aue, aue  
Te fenua te malie  
Nae ko hakilia kaiga e_

We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high  
We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze  
At night, we name every star  
We know where we are  
We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue  
We set a course to find  
So many dragons roaming where they fly  
Aue, aue  
We train them, love them and help them  
And when we ride the dragons  
We know the way

Hiccup saw the vision of his great ancestor and his followers spotting Berk up ahead, Hiccup the 1st stepped off the large boat and soon he was surrounded by thousands of dragons including one very large Night Fury. Instead of growling at him, he welcomed him and the other dragons welcome the other Vikings.

Hiccup then saw visions of what happened over the next 20 years, Berk was built and he saw dragons being trained, children playing with baby dragons and every dragon helping build that one island that now belonged to both humans and dragons into a paradise for both of them.

 _Aue, aue  
We are explorers reading every sign  
We ride those creatures and tell stories in a never-ending chain  
_

 _Aue, aue  
Te fenua, te malie  
Nae ko hakilia  
We know the way._

Hiccup's face was still slightly gapped as the images in his head stopped and all the torches blew out by themselves. "We were explorers and dragons riders," he said calmly then he said it again but more happily. "We were explorers and dragon riders,"

Saraiki was standing out of the cave when suddenly her grandson came running out with his hands above his head, "We were explorers! We were dragon!" he then came to his smiling grandmother and took her hands into his. "We were explorers and dragon riders, grandmother," he spoke.

"Indeed, we were,"

"But I don't understand," Hiccup took his hands out of hers, "Why'd we stop?"

"Astrid," Saraiki said with eyes of hatred, "When she stole from the god of dragons, darkness fell, Dragizer awoke, monstrous dragons lurk and boats stopped coming back, to protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid explore ring beyond our borders and as dragon became evil, dragon riding could no longer happen,"

"No wonder, my father has been so protective,"

"That's not all, a darkness has continued to spread from Dragizer's cruel soul, causing storms that burn our fields, chasing away our fish and then sending corrupted dragons to plague and destroy from island after island," Saraiki explained as she lead Hiccup to the Cliffside. "And pretty soon, monstrous dragons will kill everyone on our home,"

"Wait, a minute does this mean that horrible dragon monsters will come to Berk very soon?" Hiccup answered in a scared tone.

"Yes," Saraiki retorted in a whispered tone, "But one day, someone will journey beyond our island, find Astrid to deliver her across the Barbaric Sea to restore the heart of Draghasha," as she spoke the last word, she placed a large gold gem stone in Hiccup's palm, it was overall shaped and had a swirl pattern in it.

Hiccup looked at it so closely, "I realised it that day you gave it to me," his grandmother said. "The Dragon Spirits from high above chose you," they looked head of them and out of the starry sky came the ghostly like dragon creatures that Hiccup immediately recognised from when he was very young. The same ones he remembered hovered in front of him and his grandmother, "I thought it was all a dream," he said. The dragon spirits suddenly circled around him. Meanwhile from within the trees of a forest nearby, Toothless looked at Hiccup as the Dragon Spirits circled around him

As they did, they breathed out golden light that absorbed itself into Hiccup. The golden light went into Hiccup's gapped mouth and it fell back a bit as he closed his eyes, the Dragon Spirits disappeared into the sky while Saraiki watched. Hiccup opened his eyes as Saraiki said, "Nope!"

"What happened to me?"

" **You can understand dragons,"** a voice from nearby said, spooking Hiccup but Saraiki somehow kept still with a smile.

"What was that?" Hiccup said all scared clutching the Heart to his chest.

" **It's me, Toothless,"** the voice spoke again,

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked confused. He suddenly saw Toothless flap out of the forest nearby and he landed of front of him and his grandmother.

" **Hiccup,"** Toothless said calmly.

"I can understand you," Hiccup said, "But how?"

"When the first ever Dragon Riders roamed the skies on dragons, the Dragon Spirits gave them the ability to understand their language, the same way Dragons could for them," Saraiki explained as she walked slowly to her grandson and Toothless showing no fear of the Night Fury. "That gift will help you on your journey with that dragon,"

"You mean Toothless is destined to restore the Heart as well?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Saraiki explained, she then motioned Hiccup and Toothless to look at the night sky. "Our ancestors believe Astrid lies there at the bottom of her axe," Saraiki pointed to a huge constellation in the sky that was shaped like an enormous axe its which its side blades identical and symmetrized to each other with a long line of stars represent it's handle with a small skull at the end. "Follow it and you will find her,"

"But why would the Dragon Spirit choose me?" Hiccup asked, "I don't know how to make it past Berk's view borders, I mean I almost drowned today,"

"Oh you won't be sailing," Saraiki pointed her cane to Toothless.

"Oh no, grandmamma," Hiccup suddenly realise that she meant he would be flying Toothless. "I can't fly on a dragon, I've never done it before and besides I don't even know how to navigate or survive out there without exploring skills or dragon riding skills," he suddenly thought of an idea, "But I know who does!" he ran into the forest towards the village.

Toothless flew into the trees and jumped from tree top to tree top keeping quiet, Saraiki just sat on a rock and took a deep hailing breath as she continued looking at the Constellation of Astrid's axe.


	9. Saraiki dies Hiccup begins his journey

**Saraiki dies – Hiccup begins his journey:**

In the Great Hall, Stoick, Valka and his closest advisors were at the grand table while everyone else crowded around with panicked faces. On the grand table were pieces of black crops and ash like pieces of soil, meanwhile nearby Bucky was clutching his bucket much to the annoyance of lots of families. The more he screamed while tightening his bucket, the more trouble he was predicting.

"What if another storm comes and destroys more than just our crops?" a Viking suggested.

"What if Bucket's bucket is telling us the future?" another said.

"Will monstrous dragons come and eat our children?" a mother screamed.

"What about the fish?"

Stoick was getting both annoyed and shocked at his people's screams, "Everyone, we will fix this, okay," his sentence silenced everyone. "We'll build better fields, we'll kill whatever has been eating our fish…"

Before he could continue, Hiccup came running into the hall opening the doors getting everyone's attention, "We don't have to!" he answered. "There's a way to fix all this," he ran to face the desk with his parents and their council. "In a cave, near the beach, there's huge boats and saddles, we can go out there and find Astrid Hofferson, and make her restore the heart, we were explorers and dragon riders once, we can ride dragons again!"

He looked to his father hoping for a good response, his father just glared he stood up from the table and shoved his son to the side with his hand after saying "No!" Hiccup was shocked. The other Vikings except Valka much to her anger started laughing and this made Hiccup very, very angry.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Don't you all realise that this is only way to save our home?"

"You're just believing in fairy tales like your ancestor," Snotlout mocked as he and his smirking father looked at him. "He was a crazy man,"

"HE WAS NOT!" Hiccup shouted again, his second shout made everyone silence. Valka was so shocked to see his son act so angry like this towards everyone apart from her. Hiccup stomped out of the hall after his aggravating father with the shocked faces of Vikings eying him a lot.

Stoick was half way down the stairs when Hiccup reached him, "Dad, wait!" he called but Stoick wouldn't listen, "You said that to be a chief you have to be responsible for your people's safety and that's what I trying to do,"

Stoick didn't listen and he grabbed a torch before saying "I should have burnt those huge boats and those saddles a long time ago,"

Hiccup blocked his path when they were near the forest that was near their home, "No! We have to find Astrid, we have to restore the Heart," he showed the Heart to Stoick but his father snatched it out of his hands and shouted, "This is such a stupid rock shaped like a dragon, this is no heart!" he threw it to the side into some bushes, this made Hiccup even angrier.

"Why don't you listen to me?!" he shouted at his father. "I was chosen by the Dragon Spirits to save our home and the world!"

"There are no such things as Dragon Spirits shouting!"

"Yes there is!"

"Why don't you grow up? And you will not leave this island to go on a foolish quest looking a girl that doesn't exist! And I've enough of these excuses just so you can go exploring where you will never go or do!"

"You can't control my life and act as if I'm helpless!" Hiccup shouted as he started to walk away to look for the Heart.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Stoick shouted, "That's is what fathers do!"

"Well you know what?" Hiccup turned to Stoick with a face of anger, "I wish you weren't my father!"

This answer shocked Stoick so much, had he really acted like a bossy father to Hiccup all these years.

Hiccup ran to the bushes leaving Stoick holding the torch down with a face of what seemed like regret and devastation.

Hiccup kneeled down and tried to look for the Heart, he found it much to his luck but then suddenly he saw his grandmother's cane, what was it doing here? He picked up with a shocked face, Stoick noticed and walked towards him but kept his distance from Hiccup. Hiccup noticed and refused to take eye contact with him, they suddenly heard Mulch running down towards them with a torch in his hand. "Chief, it's your mother!" Hiccup and Stoick gasped. Hiccup ran up the hill to the Great Hall to a large quiet corner and started gasping.

Saraiki was lying underneath a blanket with a pillow under her head with her eyes closed and her eyes barely moving an inch. Valka was kneeling nearby with tears in her eyes, Gothi was standing nearby with some water. Stoick rushed into the scene and said in tears, "Mother," he kneeled beside his wife and clutched her shoulders.

Hiccup kneeled on Saraiki's other side about 10 cm's from her silent breathing face, his eyes started to become watery, his parents stood up and started talking to Gothi asking her if there was anything she could do to make Saraiki full better. Hiccup looked to the side but felt a weak hand touch his, he touched to see Saraiki's eyes wide open but her mouth was giving a weak word, "Go" the dying voice said. Hiccup couldn't hear so he pressed his ear closer to Saraiki's face, "Go" her voice said again.

"I can't" Hiccup said starting to cry.

"You must," Saraiki said so weakly, "The Dragon Spirits chose you, fly on the dragon, follow the axe and when you find Astrid, you will grab her by the ear and say, 'I am Hiccup Haddock of Berk, you will journey with me….." with whatever strength she had left in her, she took off her locket and placed it in Hiccup's spare hand that was lying on her chest. She opened it, "Across the Barbaric sea and sky," she took the Heart out Hiccup's other hand and put it in and closed it as she finished her sentence, "And restore the Heart of Draghasha',"

"But I can't leave you," Hiccup tears ran down his face but Saraiki brought his head closers to hers.

"There's nowhere you can go that I won't be with you," Hiccup's tears drained down his face as he hugged his dying grandmother. He then was told to step back as Gothi kneeled down with a bowl of water and a sponge to place over Saraiki's head. Hiccup held the locket in his hands as more tears ran down his face, his parents watched from nearby containing their own tears.

"Go," Saraiki said quietly as she closed her eyes as Gothi continued pressing the sponge against her head, Hiccup looked at the portrait above her and saw the large painting of the demigod: Astrid with her magical axe and the Heart of Draghasha in his hands as well as small pictures around him forming an arch of animals and dragons she could transform into. Knowing what he needed to do, he put his grandmother's locket containing the Heart around his neck and ran out the door towards his house to pack for his journey.

After he got a huge basket and started putting potatoes, apples, chicken, etc. inside; he saw his mother in the door much to his shock. Instead of stopping him, Valka grabs some more food, water and also the tools and puts them in Hiccup's bag much to his surprise. Hiccup hugged his mother goodbye, "I'll be back soon, mother I promise,"

Hiccup then noticed Woolo near his feet; "I'm sorry Woolo, it's too dangerous for you, I'll be back," he hugged his sheep pet tightly before saying goodbye to him and his mother.

"Be safe out there, my son,"

Hiccup nodded and after hoisting the large basket onto his back, he grabbed his large sword and ran through the village with his mother and sheep watching with hope in their hearts. As he did began singing a song that would encourage him to follow his destiny:

 **Hiccup:**

" _There's a line where the sky meets the sea"  
"And it calls me"  
"But no one knows"  
"How far it goes"  
"All that time wondering where I need to be"_

" _Is behind me"_

Hiccup ran to the forest that lead to the cave and there Toothless waited for him, containing his weep tears behind his eyes, he gave a face of determination to Toothless and they jogged to the cave.

" _I'm on my own"  
"To worlds unknown,"_

Hiccup and Toothless suddenly spotted a large saddle that was once belonged to their ancestors and Hiccup saw that on it was the painted symbol of the Heart of Draghasha. Hiccup placed on Toothless making sure to make it tight with the straps around Toothless's legs and his body so it wouldn't fall but also he made sure Toothless didn't find it uncomfortable. He then grabbed maps and a large dragon manual from the old table nearby and a box with a blanket and a round pillow. He strapped all his supplies including his basket which was placed behind him onto the saddle, luckily Toothless would be able to carry them all.

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Is a choice I make  
Now I can't turn back,_

Hiccup hopped onto the saddle and with Toothless tilted his head to him, Hiccup pointed towards the waterfall that covered the enormous cave wall and Toothless flew right through it getting them all wet and then Toothless started flying away from Berk.

 _From the great unknown  
Where I go alone  
Where I long to be  
_

After flying on Toothless for about a minute, Hiccup looked back at Berk where he could still see the Healing Hut with the smoke coming from the chimney, then suddenly he went out meaning Saraiki had now died.

Hiccup turned away with more tears draining from his eyes and he closed them, Toothless noticed and held sympathy for his new rider but chose to continue not wanting to make Hiccup's pain feel any worse. Then suddenly Hiccup heard a whooshing noise coming from the island, he looked back at the dark healing hut and unexpectantly there was a windy noise that blew through the village, through the trees, to the docks right into the sea.

Just then a turquoise ghost like Thunderdrum appeared from where the wind had absorbed itself into the water, it was Saraiki's spirt. Hiccup let a small smile appear on his face as he continued singing.

 _See her light up the night in the sea  
She calls me  
And yes, I know  
That I can go  
There's a moon in the sky  
And the wind is behind me  
And soon I'll know  
How far I'll go_

The Rider and the dragon crossed the gap between the two massive Viking statues and were high above the huge waves; before disappearing into the distance that grew darker meter by meter, Hiccup took one look back at Berk and made a vow to himself, "So long home, I'll be back soon," he looked forward and down at the ocean but he saw no sign of Saraiki's spirit, it had disappeared. He then took a deep breath and looked forward into the distance and about 60 minutes later he fell asleep leaning on the saddle. Toothless didn't mind, he just kept carrying Hiccup into the distance far away from home.


	10. The Stowaway the Storm

**A Stowaway and the Storm:**

For the whole night, Toothless carried Hiccup over the sea, if there was anything special about Night Furies, they could go on for hours flying over the sea. It was daytime and the Night Fury had landed on the top of a sea stack to have a long rest, Hiccup was lying under Toothless's wings still sleep whilst clutching his locket containing the Heart. About 90 minutes after, Toothless landed and took a nap, Hiccup's eyes started opening and he started lifting himself up. He realised he was under Toothless's wing and smiled that the dragon was so kind to let him sleep under his wing. He stood up and walked to the side of the huge sea stack as he wondered how far he was from his home, he looked at the risen sun but soon his face turned to sadness as he remembered his now deceased grandmother. He held the locket in his hands and thought about her and the quest that he promised himself to complete in honour of her.

Since Toothless was still sleeping, Hiccup decided to practice the sentence that he would say to Astrid once they found her wherever she was. He started walking around the sea stack talking to himself while in the meantime make sure he didn't wake up Toothless; if there was one thing Hiccup knew as advice about befriending dragons, it was they didn't like to be woken up.

"I am Hiccup Haddock of the Isle of Berk," he began, "You will journey with me across the Barbaric Sea and Sky and restore the Heart of Draghasha," he started to repeat his sentence again; he wanted it to be absolutely perfect especially since he was going to meet a demi-goddess who most likely hadn't seen humans or dragons for over 1000 years. "I am Hiccup Haddock…." Hiccup suddenly a large banging noise from inside of the boxes that was strapped to the saddle on Toothless, the noise made Toothless flinch a bit while he was still asleep. Hiccup continued, "….Off the Isle of Berk, you will…" the banging noise came back again and made Toothless flinch again, "…Board my boat…." The banging noise came back a third time but it was louder and this time it made Hiccup jump and Toothless wake up.

" **What was that?"** Toothless asked not angry with being woken up.

"I don't know bud but thanks for letting me sleep under your wings," Hiccup said as he kneeled down to greet Toothless. The banging noise came from the small box on the side of the saddle again, Hiccup took of the box off the saddle side straps and placed it down while Toothless positioned himself next to him. Hiccup lifted the small lid of slightly and caught the side of a chicken's head, he slammed the lid down on the box.

"Cuoo Koo?" Hiccup asked surprised.

" **Who's he?"** Toothless asked.

"Don't ask," Hiccup answered. He lifted the lid off so Cuoo Koo could stand up, his small face twirled around and saw nothing but Open Ocean, the tops of sea stacks, Hiccup and Toothless! The moment Cuoo Koo looked at Toothless (while he was just staring the chicken) he let a huge squeal that could be heard from 10 kilometres away. Hiccup irritated with the chicken's squealing shut the lid on the box with him in again, the screaming stopped.

He lifted the lid again and the chicken screamed again, this team Toothless was irritated, Hiccup placed down and lifted the lid again, the chicken still kept screaming. After five times of repeating, Toothless started growling.

" **Please let me eat that chicken before it squeals for another second,"**

"No Toothless, we goanna calm Cuoo Koo down," Hiccup relaxed the Night Fury, "When I lift this box slowly, be nice to him,"

" **Fine,"**

Hiccup lifted the box lid very slowly while saying, "It's okay, Cuoo Koo, you're alright," When Cuoo Koo could fully see Hiccup (who was smiling) and the dragon, instead of squealing he clucked a bit. "You see, Toothless isn't big and scary, he was to be friends with you,"

Toothless did a weird smile at Cuoo Koo and the chicken just tilted his head and the Night Fury did the same. "You see Cuoo Koo and Toothless, you two can be friends right?" Hiccup said with a small chuckle.

" **I guess,"** Toothless answered turned to Hiccup.

Cuoo Koo just gave a cluck.

" **Hiccup, we really should get going to finding Astrid Hofferson,"** Toothless explained.

"But Toothless, you probably haven't had enough sleep," Hiccup tried to reason.

" **Hiccup, I've had enough sleep but we don't have enough time before you know what happens to Berk,"** Toothless reason. **"Now we must get going,"**

"Haven't you had enough sleep?"

" **I've had enough, Hiccup,"** Toothless explained, **"Now we must go look for Astrid,"**

Hiccup picked up Cuoo Koo and placed him back into the box and strapped the box to the saddle, he hopped onto the saddle and Toothless took off heading north. They flew for several hours across the sea that seemed to go for miles and miles, during the trip, Cuoo Koo was banging his head against the box much to Toothless's annoyance again that it took Hiccup, three hours to calm him down.

After four hours of flying, Toothless noticed as he tilted his head to check on Hiccup, that Hiccup was holding his grandmother's locket containing the Heart of Draghasha in his hands. As he did, tears came down his eyes, **"I'm sorry for your loss, Hiccup,"** Toothless said, **"I know how much you loved your grandmother,"**

Hiccup wiped his tears away, "She was more than just my grandmother; she was my best friend and my whole world,"

" **At least you can do this quest in honour of her,"** Toothless comforted.

Hiccup wiped his last tear away and took a deep breath, if there was one thing, his grandmother would have wanted him to do, it was to complete this important quest and save the world.

For the rest of the day, Hiccup had begun mimicking the same sentence that he was practicing back on the sea stack. It was night-time already, the stars were lit above and a beautiful pearl moon reflected on the dark night sea below. Hiccup was half asleep while Toothless (who was still able to fly for so many hours); up above the clouds, the Dragon Spirits saw that Hiccup was starting to lose focus of the axe constellation in the sky. The smaller one flew down towards the flying trio without them noticing, and woke Hiccup by poking him.

Hiccup jolted back and he regained sight of the axe constellation, "I'm awake!"

He then realised Toothless was starting to get very tired but that moment of piece was disturbed by Cuoo Koo's banging in the box strapped to the saddle. "Toothless, we have to find a place to rest, you're getting very tired,"

" **But I can't rest,"** Toothless explained **, "We don't have a long amount of time before what may happen to Berk will happen to more lands,"**

"But I care about your safety," Hiccup said, suddenly they heard a huge boom. "What was that?"

" **Sounds like thunder,"** Toothless said. Just then the two friends gapped as they saw a huge hurricane about 3 kilometres, it was swirling fast and its winds sounded like high screaming banshees.

"Toothless, we gotta get of here, now!" Hiccup shouted.

" **But we have to go through the hurricane or around it to get to where Astrid is!"**

"Are you crazy?!" Hiccup asked so angrily, "We'll never survive, we have to turn back and find land to rest.

" **Okay!"** Toothless turned round and tried using what strength he had left to get them away when suddenly a huge gust starting pulling them in.

"Toothless, get us out of here!" Hiccup shouted.

" **I can't, I'm too weak,"** Toothless said, his dragon voice was weakened and his wings began to slow down, the wind sucked them into the hurricane and the trio including Cuoo Koo began whizzing round and round. The whizzing caused Cuoo Koo to flying out of the box but Hiccup caught him and held him as well as his grandmother's locket containing the Heart close to his chest with his left arm while he wrapped his right one around Toothless's neck.

Suddenly Toothless still carrying Hiccup and Cuoo Koo was thrown out of the hurricane like a bullet out of a gun but the force from all that that spinning made the Trio fall downwards towards a far distance and suddenly as Hiccup opened his eyes, all went black!


	11. Meeting Astrid You're Welcome

**Meeting Astrid – You're Welcome:**

Hiccup's eyes woke up very slowly and as he sat himself up, his body ached all over, "Ow," he said silently. He suddenly remembered the Heart, he grabbed his locket and opened it; it was still inside much to his luck. Hiccup suddenly remembered two friends and quickly got up on his feet and started calling out for them, "Toothless! Cuoo Koo!"

There was no sound of a roar or cluck, Hiccup looked around where he was. Everywhere was black, there were black trees, spiky rocks and huge grey and marble boulders.

Hiccup called out several times for Toothless and Cuoo Koo but still there was no reply, he suddenly heard clucking. "Cuoo Koo!" Hiccup ran towards the source of the voice that came from behind a boulder, "Thank goodness, you're alright," Cuoo Koo was upside in the same box he was in before, and loads of supply bags were trashed all around him but there was no sign of Toothless much to Hiccup's shock.

"Toothless!" he called out again, but still no answer. He kneeled and lifted the poor chicken out of the box and Cuoo Koo looked alright, after placing the poor chicken down, he stomped to the grey rocks overlooking the ocean and shouted up into the sky.

"Dragon spirits, this is where you all and that axe constellation lead me to an black and rocky island and now Toothless is gone forever, I could curse you ghosts up there all day!" the Dragon Spirits from high above the clouds could hear Hiccup's irritating ranting, clearly he didn't realise they never intended this to happen.

Cuoo Koo did a noisy cluck to get Hiccup to turn around, "What?" he asked in a much noise, Cuoo Koo turned his head towards the east, but Hiccup didn't get what he was talking about.

"Cuoo Koo, this is no time for games, we gotta find some wood and build a raft and find Toothless," Hiccup went back to the pile of spilled supply bags and found some rope and found some tools. He then started looking around for some wood, unfortunately for him there was sign of any.

Just then he saw a small cave that contained large pieces, he dragged them out one by one before using all the rope and his tools to made them together into a huge raft, he also made an oar from a long piece of wood by using his sword, which had also been found in his scattered supplies. He pushed the raft towards the seashore until it was only 10 feet away from water, Hiccup strapped all his supplies onto the boat with the remaining rope but soon his smile turned a frown as he heard Cuoo Koo's continuous clucking from boulders about 20 feet. "What now?" Hiccup angrily asked stomping over to where Cuoo Koo was clucking. "How is this continuous clucking goanna get us any closer to finding Toothless or perhaps a demi-god…..des?" Hiccup suddenly gasped as he came to where Cuoo Koo was. Above the chicken were huge rocks that had tally charts scribed all over them in the shape of axes.

"This is where Astrid is?" Hiccup asked in a surprised tone. Suddenly he heard huge footsteps and saw a shadow nearby before he heard a shouting voice, "Where's the wood for my new shelter gone?"

"Astrid." he shouted in a very quiet tone, he grabbed Cuoo Koo, ran to his raft and crouched by one side out of sight.

Hiccup then began reciting the sentence that he had revising thousands of times the other day but did it very quietly. "Astrid Hofferson, demi-goddess of the wind and sea, I am Hiccup Haddock of the Isle of Berk, you'll…no you will board my…."

"Raft!" a voice finished his sentence for him but it was much louder. The demi-goddess lifted the raft up with only one super strong hand, "A raft, The Gods have given me a….." Astrid saw Hiccup as he turned round to her and they both screamed leading to Astrid dropped the raft.

The demi-goddess recovered from her shock, she had long blonde hair in a braid over her left shoulder, a leather band with silver studs around her head, shoulders guards with a skull on each one and the guards were connected to together by a brown leather strap with a metal ring and she had yellow rope bracers with loops between her middle and third fingers. She had a turquoise blue shirt that was backless, a leather brown skirt with spikes down each flap with a skull embedded belt that had a small yellow pouch, dark blue legs with brown leather knee pads and dark brown boots with yellow cotton at the top of each boot.

Astrid lifted the raft off with one hand but all she saw was a small chicken, she suddenly heard "Ahem!" a sword was pointed near her neck, Astrid turned round still holding the huge raft and turned to an angry looking Hiccup. He placed his sword while heard is oar up in another hand.

"Astrid Hofferson, Shapeshifter, demigoddess of the Wind and Sea….." as Hiccup Haddock spoke that sentence, Astrid just stared at him with a frown; she had never a mortal in 1000 years. "I am Hiccup Haddock…"

"Heroine of Men," Astrid suddenly interrupted.

"What?"

Astrid gestured in an annoyed tone while waving his hands around, "It's actually Astrid Hofferson, Shapeshifter, demi-goddess of the Wind and Seas, and Heroine of Men….I interrupted from the top, Heroine of Men, go,"

Hiccup attempted to finish his sentence, "I am Hiccup Haddock….." but Astrid interrupted again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…sorry…And women," Astrid kept going on but still in a tone that didn't sound funny, "Men and Women, Heroine of Men and Women, I Astrid Hofferson am a hero to all, now say it all correctly this time,"

Hiccup was getting annoyed, "No missy," he pointed his sword at her, "I'm here to….."

"Oh, yeah, I get it, I get it, I get it," she placed the raft down and snatched Hiccup's sword from his hands, "You want an autograph, I'll give you one," she grabbed Cuoo Koo by the neck and started him like a pencil against the blade of Hiccup's sword, "You always use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting," as she used Cuoo Koo to dig his beak deep into the blade using her massive strength so she could do an autograph, it made a loud screeching noise that made Hiccup's ears tinkle. After 10 seconds of that screeching noise, Astrid threw Cuoo Koo to the ground and handed the sword back to Hiccup, Hiccup looked at its blade and saw Astrid had used her strength and Cuoo Koo's beach to screech in a heart and an axe onto the blade.

He looked at his sword with a confused tone while Astrid simply answered, "I get, boyo, it's not every day you get a chance to meet the demi-goddess of your dreams,"

This made Hiccup use his black stick oar to hit her making her screech in pain and he pulled her ear with his left hand after dropping the oar and pointed his sword at her. "You are not the demigoddess of my dreams and I'm not here, so you can sign my sword," he dug the sword into the side on his side while eying her and opened the locket containing the Heart of Draghasha with his now free hand. "I'm here because you stole the Heart of Draghasha," he closed the locket and pointed again at Astrid, "And you are goanna put it back with me,"

Astrid however grabbed his wrist and twisted it so painfully, he fell on the sand, "Ow, why would you do that?" he asked painfully but angrily as he got back up.

"One, no one hits me like that and second I got stuck on this island for a thousand years trying to get the Heart to you and all other mortals as a gift so you could have the power over Dragons…..so I believe that what you are supposed to be saying is 'Thank you',"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome,"

"I'm not trying to say that, I'm…" Hiccup was interrupted when suddenly Astrid started singing.

 **Astrid:**

" _Okay, okay  
I see what's happening here  
You're face to face with greatness and it's strange  
You don't even know how you feel," _

From between her left shoulder pad and her left arm band came out a small tattoo that looked like Astrid but had a tattoo axe, it was Mini Astrid.

" _It's adorable!  
Well it's nice to see that humans never change" _

Astrid fist bumped Mini Astrid and Astrid started dancing around and twirling Hiccup round in circles making him dizzy.

" _Open your eyes, let's begin"_

She stopped twirling Hiccup round and during that action grabbed his black stick oar and axe.

 _"Yes it's really me, it's Astrid!  
Breathe it in" _

She threw the black stick oar and sword back to Hiccup who just looked at her with a surprised face.

" _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!  
When you're staring at a demi girl" _

Astrid suddenly back flipped onto a nearby rock and started clapping and doing dancing around while Mini Astrid hopped all over the place on her skin.

" _What can I say except "You're welcome"  
For the tides, the sun, the sky"_

She suddenly grabbed Hiccup arm throwing him into the air on a higher rock ledge where he landed with a thud on his bottom much to his annoyance and Astrid used her super strength to hop after him.

 _"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary demi-girl! Hey!"_

She then turned round so Hiccup could see the tattoo stories of her adventures of her back that wasn't shirtless, Hiccup was slightly disgusted.

" _Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling ye high?  
This girl!_

Mini Astrid showed Hiccup, herself pushing up the sky with only her thumbs.

" _When the nights got cold  
Who stole you fire from down below?  
You're looking at her, yo!"_

Then tattoo story on Astrid's shirtless back turned to Mini Astrid stealing fire from dragons and giving it to humans.

" _Oh, also I lassoed the sun"_

Mini Astrid then showed Hiccup, her lasson the sun with her axe connected to a piece of rope.

 _"You're welcome  
To stretch your days and bring you fun" _

Astrid turned round to Hiccup and kept on dancing around doing flips and somersaults in the air. Hiccup then saw more stories on Astrid's back with Mini Astrid proudly introducing them.

" _Also, I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome  
To fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome?  
For the islands I pulled from the sea"_

Minin Astrid showed Hiccup what she was doing with the wind and in return she got applauds and tribute from all her fans,"

 _"There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome, ha!  
I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome, you're welcome"_

Astrid turned round to Hiccup with a smile and started doing a bit of tap dancing that made Hiccup start to smile, he was actually enjoying her song and music and agility dancing.

" _Well, come to think of it  
Kid, honestly I could go on and on  
I could explain every natural phenomenon  
The tide, the grass, the ground  
Oh, that was Astrid just messing around  
I killed an eel, I buried its guts  
Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts  
What's the lesson?  
What is the takeaway?  
Don't mess with Astrid when she's on a breakaway  
And the tapestry here on my back  
Is a map of the victories I win  
Look where I've been, I make everything happen  
_

Mini Astrid started doing tap dancing while swinging her tattoo axe while Astrid taping dancing on the rocks made the music more fun and Hiccup was just loving more and more than ever.

" _Look at that mean mini Astrid just tippity tappin'  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Hey!"_

 **(Seemly)**

Suddenly the three found seemly on an island of fruit, people and beautiful trees,"

" _Well anyway, let me say you're welcome!  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome!  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go," _

Astrid started giving Hiccup loads of fruit and pearls and money.

" _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!  
Cause I'm gonna need that raft," _

They suddenly found themselves seemly on Hiccup's raft like boat with Hiccup still carrying his gifts while Astrid was holding his black stick oar and his sword.

" _I'm sailing away, away  
You're welcome!"_

Astrid suddenly caught a flower necklace and placed over Hiccup's neck.

 _"Cause Astrid can do anything but float  
You're welcome, you're welcome,"_

Astrid spun Hiccup onto the shore.

 **(In the real World)**

Hiccup was spun into a cave, as he stopped twirling, he realized he was wearing a disgusting seaweed necklace and was carrying loads of pebbles; he dropped them as soon as he remembered Astrid and turned towards her outside the cave as she finished the last sentence of her song. _  
"And thank you!"_ _  
_


	12. Astrid refuses to help

**Astrid refuses to help:**

Astrid shoved the boulder to the size with all her strength trapping Hiccup in the cave.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted running to the boulder while throwing off the disgusting sea weed necklace, "Let me out, you lying slimy, sneaky…."

 **(Outside)**

Astrid was humming You're Welcome to herself as she did cartwheels all over the place, she was finally happy that for the first time in a thousand years, she could get of this black, ash island and go look for her axe.

She was about to hum another note, when her tattoo pulled on her skin much to her annoyance and Mini Astrid gestured Astrid towards the cave, she was basically telling her to free Hiccup and help him complete his quest.

"No, I'm not going to Draghasha, with some runt, I'm going to get my axe," Astrid retorted. "You have yours and I'm not Astrid without mine," she poked Mini Astrid who just huffed, she ran across to Astrid's left arm as Astrid tried to walk away again and halted her.

"Okay talk to the back," Astrid flicked Mini Astrid to her back where she landed on her head, she didn't bother moving to stop Astrid. Astrid kept moving towards the boat while humming her song still, she spotted Cuoo Koo standing on a rock and grabbed him by the neck while saying, "Boat Snack!"

 **(Inside the cave)**

Hiccup ran into the boulder with his elbow banging against but the boulder wouldn't budge and he screamed "Ow!" in pain. He rubbed his painful elbow in anger and grunted in anger, he wasn't expect Astrid to be like this, to just abandon him: the Chosen One, in a cave and not go with him on a quest to save the world, it was as if she didn't care at all.

He looked behind him hoping to find another way, when he saw a huge statue of Astrid that she must have carved herself. He looked up and saw light coming through an opening, this was the only way out!

He to a nearby ladder made of black pieces of branch and hopped onto the head of the statue, he pushed his feet against the cave ceiling so that statue tilted and just as the statue feel down, he grabbed on the ledge of the small cave opening.

The statue crashed on to the floor breaking the nose of the statue, Hiccup then climbed up the surface with all his might.

 **(Meanwhile outside)**

Astrid came to the raft and pushed out to sea, she started rowing it. "So long, black island," she suddenly noticed Mini Astrid on her arm giving her a glaring face. "Come on, it's a beautiful cave, he's goanna love it,"

"And I am going to love you," Astrid complimented pointing her finger at Cuoo Koo after placing him down from her grip, "In my stomach, you'll be the best feast in 1000 years," she pulled some seeds/ grains from her belt pouch and placed them near Cuoo Koo's head, "Now eat up,"

Instead of pecking up the seeds, Cuoo Koo started pecking against the ground much to Astrid's annoyance, with an angry sigh she tilted the chicken's head so it was pecking at the seeds. She started rowing the boat using a long stick.

 **(Back on the island)**

Hiccup finally lifted himself out of the cave opening on the ceiling but soon he spotted Astrid getting away on his raft, he ran to the side of a cliff jumping after her. Astrid spotted him after hearing his roaring yell as he attempted to jump on her as revenge for trapping him in the cave and singing to him such a ridiculous sing to make him fall for her heroism in the past.

Instead Hiccup landed with a huge belly flop splash in the water, he only 5 centimetres away from the raft as he poked his head out the water.

"I could watch that all day," Astrid smirked. "Enjoy the island, sucker, Astrid heading out!" she suddenly used her super strength the push the raft away with the black stick oar at a fast rate making water splash into Hiccup's face.

"Stop! Wait!" he shouted, "You have to put back the Heart….." but he started coughing from all the water in his throat. He realised he can only trying and catch up with her, he attempted to swim after the raft when suddenly he felt a ghost paw pull him underwater and swim under the surface until the ghost dragon carrying him came out the water and make him land on the raft where Astrid and Cuoo Koo were still hitting.

The ghost dragon that helped Hiccup disappeared back into the sky before Astrid could spot it as she realised Hiccup was unexpectantly on the raft.

"Did not see that coming," she simply said.

Hiccup turned to her in a huff with his wet auburn hair damping his face, "I am Hiccup Haddock of the Isle of Berk, this is my raft and you will journey to help me…." But he was cut off by Astrid grabbing him by the arm and throwing round and round in circles until he landed in the ocean again.

Mini Astrid tried to convince Astrid to go back for him but she just poked her, "Get over it, we gotta move," she turned to sit down but the same ghost dragon from before pulled Hiccup out of the water and placed him back on the raft. "And he's back," Astrid said getting annoyed.

"I am Hiccup Haddock…" Hiccup attempted again while pointing his finger at her, "Of the Isle of Berk…." But Astrid grabbed his arm again and threw him further out to sea.

The same ghost dragon placed Hiccup on the raft again behind Astrid much to her anger that she grunted while turning around, "It was Hichat right?"

Hiccup didn't like that nickname, he had been called that loads of times by Snotlout, "Hiccup," he corrected, he then picked the Heart of Draghasha out of his locket, "And you will restored the Heart," he held it out to Astrid.

Astrid suddenly gasped, snatched it from Hiccup's hands and threw it far out to sea, "No!" Hiccup shouted.

Suddenly the same ghost dragon who put Hiccup back on the raft more than once fished it out and threw back to the raft hitting Astrid on the head, "I'm out here," she dove into the water attempting to swim away but the sea dragon ghost wouldn't allow her, it dove back underwater and threw her out of the sea onto the raft. "Oh come on!" she shouted at what she realised was a ghost dragon that fished her out and placed back onto the raft more than once. But the sea dragon ghost just spat water in her face and disappeared into the sky.

Hiccup picked up the Heart while Astrid was just gapping in shock as she was on her bottom from being thrown back on the raft by the sea ghost dragon.

"What's the matter, are you afraid of it?" Hiccup attempted to challenge her.

"No, how dare you ask if I'm afraid of it," Astrid ranted but Mini Astrid expressed the correct answer to Hiccup much to Astrid's anger so she threatened her tattoo.

"You stay out of it or you've sleeping on my back forever," that threat made mini Astrid gulp.

"You stop it that is not a heart, it is a curse," Astrid stated turning back to Hiccup as she did not want to go anywhere near that heart. "The second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky and I lost by axe..." Hiccup bought it closer to him, "Get it away from me!" she was getting close to chocking Hiccup.

"Get this away?" Hiccup mocked.

"Hey, I'm warning you, I'm a demi-girl, I will smite you, you wanna get smoten, shmoten….." she couldn't get her threat right so she grunted as she got up and kept ranting. "Listen that thing doesn't give you power over dragons," Astrid moaned. "It's a homing beacon of death and if you don't put away, bad things are goanna come for it,"

...

 **Sorry I took very long, I've been very busy with school tests and work.**

 **I've put a poll on my profile for which story I should do next after Hiccup Haddock, I would continue with my Miss Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children one, but I'm have a bit of trouble with how the plot should go so until I figure it out, I'll entertain you all with other stories.**


	13. Attack of the Dragon Hunters

**Attack by Dragon Hunters:**

"Come for this small dragon heart?" Hiccup asked, "You mean this heart right here?" he started jumping up and down waving the heart in the air, "Come and get it!"

"Shut up!" Astrid shouted, "You are goanna get us killed!"

"No, I am goanna get us to Draghasha so you can put it back, thank you," Hiccup corrected, he then imitated Astrid, "You're welcome,"

Hiccup was suddenly punched in the face by a very angry Astrid. "Why would you do that?!" he asked so angrily while rubbing his aching cheek.

"That's for scaring me with that heart," Astrid retorted, "And this…." She punched Hiccup again, "Is for everything else,"

"Now don't you punch me anymore, if Toothless was here, he barbeque you alive,"

"Let me guess, you goanna call your Viking pal Toothless to come and get us?"

"He's my Night Fury," Hiccup answered started to more annoyed than ever, "And right now he's lost in the middle of nowhere looking for me and we need help to find him,"

Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the deck of the raft, Cuoo Koo started pecking at it thinking it was food but Astrid picked it up to look at her. The stick of the arrow was red but the sharp bit was silver covering the green gooey like stuff.

"Dragon Hunters," Astrid said realising who shot that arrow.

"Dragon what?"

"Murdering, psychopath dragon killers," Astrid retorted throwing the arrow into the ocean, as they turned towards a bank of fog where they could see a sort of giant shadow revealing itself. "Wonder what they're here for?" she asked angrily gesturing to the Heart of Draghasha which Hiccup was still holding in his left hand.

Out of the fog came a large ship that five times the size of any normal Viking ship, it was made of oak wood and it had three huge main sails; at the front rear stood three men who were wear nice furry and cotton tunics and nice Viking helmets.

"They're look nice to me," Hiccup said with a smile.

But he suddenly changed his opinion, when he saw the Hunters rip of their tunics revealing clothes made of dragon skin, replacing their helmets with ones that had spikes and taking out weapons: bow and arrows, spears that had Deadly Nadder spines at the end and axes that were of a rusty green metal.

Hiccup immediately went "Oh" while Astrid gave him a glare.

They saw the rest of the Hunters come out, the ones along the side were banging the drums; the two looked up to see two scary looking man on the higher deck. One was bald headed with a moustache, he had brown eyes, wide shaped swords were strapped to his back, dragon scale clothing with skull armour, the other man (obviously the leader) had dark brown hair with a French cut beard, he wore a black tunic with red dragon scales on his shoulders and around his wrists, on his shoulders were silver spiked shoulder guards while a matching belt with a tribal crest in the middle was worn around his waist, finally he had black wrist guards and black boots.

The leader drew out his large silver sword that was strapped to his back and pointed it towards the Viking, chicken and the demi-goddess. But he was actually pointing towards the Heart of Draghasha.

"Ryker, get me that heart and kill those drifters and sink their raft," he ordered.

"Yes, Viggo," Ryker said and he jumped down the lower deck.

Realising that they were coming after them, Hiccup started calling up to the sky much to Astrid's irritation and the Hunters, who were still watching them with confusion. "Dragon Spirits, do something help us!"

"The Dragon Spirits don't help you, you help yourself," Astrid said taking up the stick oar and kneeling down to make it move further. "Call for your dragon,"

But Hiccup just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"You can't do a dragon call?!"

"Uh…I am self-taught," Hiccup answered with a nervous smile.

But Astrid just huffed in annoyance and pulled Hiccup onto his knees and started rowing with the oar with her massive strength making the raft move quite faster than usual. But the hunter ship started sailing after them, the hunters near the front got out some hooks and started swinging them so they could catch the raft with their prize, its holder, the demi-goddess and the dumb chicken.

While Astrid kept rowing the raft as fast she could, Hiccup looked back to see the Hunter Ship getting closer to them.

"Can't you shapeshift or something?!" Hiccup asked angrily.

"Do you see my axe?" Astrid asked though she knew Hiccup knew the answer. "No magic axe, no magic powers,"

Suddenly Hiccup caught sight of roped hooks and spears flying towards them, they hit the wood planks of the raft and started pulling the raft in towards the ship. Astrid and Hiccup started pulling out the hooks and spears off the boat but to make matters worse, some Hunters were swinging on long ropes hanging off the front masts onto the rafts to get the Heart. Hiccup placed the Heart back into his necklace after become more shocked at the sight, he saw more ships appearing out of nowhere on all sides. "Great, now there's more ships?!"

A bunch of hunters landed near Astrid but using her super strength, she punched them off into the water. Hiccup meanwhile was having trouble pulling out the spear hook out of the wood, he finally pulled it out and 'Bang'. The force of the spear hook caused it to spring back into a bunch of Hunter's faces much to Hiccup's joy.

"Yep, I just did that," he commented, though Astrid just glared him since she took the other hooks off the raft while he only did one. Suddenly Ryker appeared out of nowhere and pinned Hiccup down with his boots. Astrid noticed but more Hunters started pulling on her hair and her arms but she started punching them into the water again.

Ryker grabbed Hiccup's locket necklace and started pulling it off of Hiccup's neck since he saw the boy placed the Heart of Draghasha in it but Hiccup wasn't going to let that Dragon Hunter take away the only thing he had left of his grandmother. Suddenly the pulling forces from both sides caused the locket to open and the Heart of Draghasha fell out of it right towards Cuoo Koo (who was still standing up straight and not cowering having been lucky that the Hunters weren't noticing him until Ryker).

He saw the Heart fall near him and thinking it was food, he grabbed it in his beak and swallowed it. "Cuoo Koo!" Hiccup berated but Ryker suddenly grabbed Cuoo Koo and stepped off Hiccup. He jumped to a nearby rope that the Hunters threw towards him and leapt off the raft to safety before Hiccup could catch him.

Hiccup turned to Astrid (who had taken care of the other Hunters) and said, "They took the Heart,"

"What are you, a dummy?" Astrid berated after she saw Ryker climbing back onto the deck (from the rope he had used to swing to safety) carrying Cuoo Koo in his large hand, "That's a chicken,"

"The Heart is in the….." Hiccup began but he huffed in anger, "We have to get it back please?"

Astrid just groaned in annoyance and grabbing the oar stick from nearby tilted the small raft round towards the ship that was behind them but suddenly the raft started heading right near the side of the ship.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Uh, escaping," Astrid retorted so annoyed that Hiccup didn't get what she was doing.

"We have to get the heart!"

"Forget it, you'll never get it back," Astrid lifted up Hiccup's sword and pointed to the heart scrapped on it, "Besides you've got a better one," But Hiccup grabbed the sword from her hands and strapped the stick oar to his back and with a big jump, he jumped across the water and grabbed a hanging rope from the mast and climbed up onto the lower deck of the main Dragon Hunter ship.

"How am I goanna drift away with nothing to steer?!" Astrid shouted after him, "They're just goanna kill you!"

Hiccup ignored her ranting and ran along the wooden ledge of the ship onto the higher deck where he came face to face with Dragon Hunters carrying Dragon proof weapons. He held his sword in both hands while the stick oar was still strapped to his back, "This should only take a minute," he said to himself, he then heard the bending of a bow string behind which were in fact Dragon Hunters ready to fire arrows at him, "Maybe two,"

He charged at the Hunters, he slid under their attacks on his knees, knocking them over with his sword and using his skills to dodge them and make them run into each other. After dealing with the Hunters on the middle deck, he started climbing up to the higher deck where Ryker was carrying Cuoo Koo to Viggo.

The hunters attempted to shoot Hiccup as he climbed him to the upper deck but he dodged their arrows, just as Ryker was about to give Cuoo Koo (with the heart still stuck in in his throat) to his brother Viggo, (who was smirking with his brown moustache rising up with his lips), Hiccup used his oar to do a huge hop over the two brothers grabbing his chicken in the process.

Two arrows suddenly hit both brother's in the left arm, they screamed in pain before turning with angry faces towards three Hunters. The right one pointed to the other two, the centre and left archer just smiled nervously.

Hiccup landed on the middle deck with Cuoo Koo in his arms, he suddenly saw more Hunters charging towards him once he noticed seeing Astrid trying to drift away on his raft with her hands.

He placed Cuoo Koo's neck between his lips making sure to not hurt the poor chicken and started running across the decks while being followed by a group of angry hunters. He suddenly saw a rope and took the opportunity to jump and swing on it, he swung onto another ship that was nearby and did a perfect landing. He saw the raft with Astrid just ahead of them heading near a small gap between two other Hunter Ships, he ran along the ledge of the ship he was only and with his might strength, he did a big swing on another rope and he flew all the way across the air until he and Cuoo Koo landed on Astrid back on the raft.

In doing so, Cuoo Koo finally choked the Heart out of his throat and it rolled back to Hiccup. "Got it!" he cheered proudly; he only saw Astrid's angry face clearly showing a sign of annoyance and frustration that he landed on her.

But the main hunter ship and the other ones surrounding started to draw in further to them, Hiccup tried to look around for a small gap between the ships to escape but it was no use, they were completely trapped.

Suddenly everyone heard a huge wailing roar from above, the Hunters as well as Astrid, Hiccup and Cuoo Koo looked to the side and saw Toothless, flapping in the sky, perfectly alright but angry and seeing those Hunters near his Rider.

He shot down towards the ships like an arrow firing plasma blasts blasting sails and decks, his fifth fire blasted Viggo and Ryker off the highest deck on the main deck. He then flew towards the raft where Hiccup grabbed Cuoo Koo and the supplies in his arms and jumped onto his back straight away but Toothless left Astrid believing not realising it was actually her.

As Toothless zoomed up into the air ready to get Hiccup out of here, Hiccup realised they had left Astrid, "Toothless that's Astrid, we need her,"

" **She's useless without her axe and she hasn't been much help to you,"**

"I get that bud but we need her, now let's get her,"

" **Okay,"**

Toothless circled back around and started to fly down to get Astrid while Hiccup clutched onto the saddle with his right hand and held onto Cuoo Koo with his left hand. Astrid saw the Night Fury coming down towards her and prepared to jump on once she gave Hiccup a nodding signal. As Toothless zoomed right past the raft over the water, Astrid did a flip onto his saddle and landed behind Hiccup.

But the Hunters weren't going to give up that easily, they started shooting arrows and huge spear like arrows from a ballista into the sky to prevent Toothless from going any higher, so he was forced to keep flying just above water while in the meantime avoid getting caught by throwing hook chains and nets. Hiccup finally thought of an idea to escape.

"Toothless, go east!"

" **Are you sure?"**

"Yes, trust me!"

Toothless turned east when he could the main ship with Viggo and Ryker glaring over the sides at him and another ship right close to each other.

"Are you crazy?" Astrid ranted.

"Just trust me!" Hiccup ranted back, "It's the only way to get out of this fleet!"

Astrid realised that Toothless would never make it through the gap right between those ships. She gripped the sides of the saddle, and using her super strength shoved them to the right side causing Toothless to go spinning in circles while still flying forward.

"Woah!" Hiccup screamed as he hung on more than ever. Just as they right at the gap, Astrid stopped Toothless spinning by pulling the saddle sides and he was just to squeeze through the small space and BANG! The hunter ships crashed into one another creating huge holes that made it start sinking. The other hunter ships suddenly started sinking as when a collapsed ballista shot its huge arrows out know where and caused fires as they shot through small torches of fire that the hunters had used earlier to create fire arrows.

"Curse you!" Viggo ranted as he sank, every Hunter ship was destroyed. Hiccup and Astrid looked behind them and saw it sink.

"We did it!" Hiccup cheered. Toothless saw a small island nearby and flew to it so they could have a rest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update, I've been quite busy with test revising but here it is. The next chapter should be around about tomorrow or the day after. Anyways enjoy**

 **P.S. please do more voting on the poll on my profile and all non-online fans can doing voting in reviews**


	14. Astrid agrees to help and her teaching

**Astrid agrees to help – Astrid's Reluctant Teaching:**

Astrid hopped off Toothless's saddle and prepared to get away when Hiccup blocked her path after angrily watching her trying to walk off and putting Cuoo Koo down on the sand, "You nearly killed us," he berated.

"Me? Who was the one who was stupid to think of that Night Fury flying between two ships that were this close to crushing us?" Astrid ranted back as she used her finger tips to show a tiny between them. "I made your dragon spin to make him go faster to save our lives,"

Hiccup just sighed at defeat before asking a desperate question "Now will you help me restore the Heart?"

"I'm not going on a mission with some mortal, a dumb chicken or a Night Fury," Astrid said making Hiccup huff in annoyance as he crossed his arms while Toothless growled from behind. "And you can't restore the heart without me even if you do have Toothless, and I don't work with runts," she shoved past Hiccup and picked a piece of fish and chicken from his supplies before shoving past him again. "I'm goanna build a boat and then go looking for my axe,"

Astrid sat down and started munching her chicken, "End of discussion," she turned her back towards them much to her annoyance. Hiccup could see Mini Astrid on Astrid's back, he saw her showing him a picture of tattoo people cheering for tattoo Astrid. It suddenly gave him a neat idea as he smirked along with Toothless.

"You'd be a hero," he said while Astrid was taking a punch of chicken. She turned her back towards his smirking face.

"Excuse me? I am a hero," she ranted.

"Maybe you were," Hiccup said taking the chicken from her hand much to her annoyance, "But now you're just the demi-goddess who stole the Heart of Draghasha, the women who cursed and unleashed dragon monsters upon the world," he took a bite of her chicken, "You're no one's hero,"

Astrid just huffed in disgust, "No one's?"

Hiccup just gave a no answer with a face that waved right and lef implying 'No' while crossing his arms, Cuoo Koo just stared at her making clucking noises, Toothless shook his head implying he was saying no. Astrid heard three Dragon Spirit's behind her and they shook their heads too before they disappeared.

Astrid face became silent but Hiccup had a solution, "But put this back…," he said opening his locket necklace and showing the Heart to Astrid, "Save the world, you'd be everyone's hero," he finished while closing his locket necklace again.

Mini Astrid appeared on her arms and showed herself bringing placing the Heart back in the spiral and then being cheered by fans chanting, "Astrid, Astrid, Astrid," Astrid smiled at that but then frowned once she realised it was actually Hiccup doing the chanting but in a whispering tone and she walked away in disgust.

"We'd never make it without my axe, not past Dragizer no matter how many times Toothless even tries,"

"Then we get your axe, we find your axe, take out Dragizer, restore the Heart," Hiccup stated putting up her right hand for her to shake, "Unless you don't want to go back to be awesome and powerful,"

Astrid thought for a moment before replying, "We get my axe first,"

"Then to Draghasha, deal?" Hiccup said holding out his hand further to her.

"Deal," Astrid said shaking it much to Hiccup's delight as well as Toothless's that made him give a gummy smile.

But suddenly Astrid threw Hiccup far into the sky but Toothless caught him quickly before he could disappear out of sight, he placed Hiccup down and they glared at Astrid with Toothless snarling her teeth at her.

"Worth a shot," she just simply answered with her arms doing a bending movement to the left and right sides. "Now we go east…." She began holding a high five up to the sky where the colours started going pink and purple and stars started twinkling above them. Hiccup and Astrid observed her curiously as she closed her left eye but used her right eye to spot the star just above her fingertip as she seemly high-fived the sky. "To the lair of Garffiljorg, if anyone has my axe, it's that slimy colourful bottom feeder," She hopped onto Toothless, "Are you coming?"

"No, it's near dark, we have to camp for the night," Hiccup said.

"The longer we stay here, the more closely, your home is to getting destroyed and besides I'm not waiting another day without my axe,"

"Fine!" Hiccup huffed, he had to do it for the sake of his family. "But I'm going on the front of the saddle,"

"No, I'm doing it,"

"My job is to deliver Astrid across the Barbaric Sky, I should be the one steering on the saddle and navigating," Hiccup retorted.

Astrid huffed in annoyance and got off the saddle and corrected him, "It's called Dragon Riding and Exploring, Future Chief, and it's not just dragon roaring and maps, it's knowing where you're going, where you are by knowing where you've been and how to do strategies with your dragons on how to fly faster, more accurately and a lot more skilful,"

"Technically, I'm the son of the chief,"

"Same difference," Astrid continued correcting him, "If you have a sidekick, in this case a chicken, you're wearing a piece of valuable jewellery and you're doing something for your family and clan, you're the future leader of the tribe, you are not a Dragon Rider, you are not a navigator or an expert on exploring either….." Astrid didn't noticed that a Dragon Spirit was appearing just behind her with a glowing tongue ready to poke into her bum, "You will never be…" the Dragon Spirit poked Astrid in the bum and she collapsed to the floor. The Dragon Spirit disappeared behind her before she could notice it. "Really below here on my sensitive spot," she mumbled as her lips pressed against the brown sand.

Hiccup and Toothless laughed with glee, the Dragon Spirit (that poked Astrid) appeared beside Hiccup and gave him a high five before disappearing.

"You are a sneaking little munch bucket," Astrid calmly warned him.

"Right if you can talk, you can teach," Hiccup said, "But we're staying here for the night, in the meantime before I start getting some sleep, you start teaching me, Lesson 1, hit it!"

Mini Astrid appeared on Astrid's right, as she tilted her head towards it to the right as she was laying angrily but weakly on the sand. Mini Astrid gestured her to teach Hiccup but when Astrid said, "No," silently, her eyebrows started frowning and she punched her right hand into her left palm. This made Astrid finally agree.

Meanwhile Hiccup said, "Toothless, you can start getting some sleep, Astrid won't be escaping anytime soon with that poison in her but," he laughed at the last word.

"I heard that," Astrid said annoyed but in a sloppy manner because of her lips pressed against the sand.

"Right let's begin," Hiccup declared while Toothless curled himself up and started to get some sleep.

Astrid did a small huff before saying, "Make a roar that sounds similar to a Night Fury,"

Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth and did a roar.

"No," Astrid said.

Hiccup did it again, this time much more loudly.

"No,"

Hiccup did it a third time, but still it didn't sound anything like a Night Fury.

"No,"

Hiccup kept doing it repeatedly but still Astrid kept saying "No," Toothless was getting annoyed so he tried covering his head flaps to get to sleep, **"Oh, lady will you stop saying that word?"**

Meanwhile Mini Astrid just smacked her face while sitting in Astrid's arm.

 **(Later)**

It was completely dark and starry up in the sky and Hiccup was holding his hand up to try and do the same navigating that Astrid was doing, but she kept saying, "You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high five,"

Hiccup still couldn't get it.

 **(Later)**

"Feel the ocean and its temperate," Astrid instructed. "You can tell how cold or warm it is by feeling it, but since we're on an island, it'll be both warm and cold,"

Hiccup placed his hand in the sea water as he kneeled on the sand, "It feels cold and warm…" he suddenly felt something slimy, "Wait a minute, it feels slimy," He suddenly gasped when he looked the side and saw Toothless spit into the ocean since he accidently licked some land while sticking his tongue out while sleeping, "Yuck," Hiccup waved his hand around the air getting that disgusting dragon saliva off, "That is disgusting, what is wrong with you, bud?"

Toothless just laughed much to Hiccup's irritation; Hiccup tossed the last bit of dragon saliva at Toothless's face and laughed as well once he saw Toothless glaring right at him and realising how mean it was, he stopped.

Toothless licked his paw and rubbed his face while Hiccup just decided to take a sit down. He looked out towards the sea and saw nothing but shades of dark blue everywhere, he clutched his legs close to him as he started getting cold. Toothless noticed as placed his right wing around Hiccup to warm him up, "Thanks bud," he said.

" **You wanna get some sleep?"**

"Yes," Hiccup said quietly, "I miss home,"

" **You'll be home before you know it and I'll keep you safe, I promise,"** Toothless said, **"I hope Stormfly and the others are alright, I'm worried about them,"**

"I'm sure they're alright, bud, hopefully we bump into them soon,"

" **Let's get some sleep then,"**

They walked over a nice soft patch of sand and as Hiccup laid down after take a small blanket from the supply bags, Toothless laid down beside him and wrapped his right legs around Hiccup to bring him closer to his body and keep him warm while his right wing rested over him as well.

Toothless then circled his head near Hiccup's and fell asleep, Cuoo Koo went over to Toothless's head and nestled near it, he soon fell asleep as well.

Astrid noticing that Toothless had no interest in keeping her warm due to what she did before in the past, closed her eyes too and just slept.

All was quiet and all seemed calm.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter just as I promised, anyways Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone.**

 **P.S. Would you all like me to do profile stories on all my OC Characters in this Story and Future Stories as well?**


	15. Melodai Island

**Melodai Island:**

Hiccup woke up with a groan in his bones, he lifted his head and opened his eyes but suddenly found himself sitting on a huge sea stack. "Woah, where am I?" he looked ahead of him and saw Berk, "Berk, I'm home,"

Suddenly he heard huge roars from behind him, he turned round to see huge dragons all black but of different species flying towards Berk. As they did, dark clouds covered Berk like a shadow of hell; the dragon monsters started firing on the village bringing down houses and destroyed the huge Viking statues and the sacred place of deceased chiefs. Hiccup was shocked!

"Hiccup!" his parents called.

"Mum, dad?" Hiccup suddenly saw his parents standing right at the edge of a cliff calling out to him, just then a huge group of dragons started to charge at them and they fired at them.

"No!" Hiccup shouted.

* * *

"No!" Hiccup woke up with a startle; it was all just a bad dream. Toothless was sitting right near him and he nuzzled his head and brought him into a hug to comfort him.

"Sleep well?" a female voice mocked making Hiccup turn to Astrid in irritation, Toothless snarled at Astrid, thinking she thought it was joke about Hiccup having a terrible nightmare. "You know a real Dragon Rider and Explorer never sleeps past sunrise so they actually get where they need to go,"

"Sunrise?" Hiccup gasped. He looked up at the sky and saw it was crystal blue, he had actually overslept.

"You were still asleep when Toothless and I woke up at first light, so we had to carry you for the journey,"

"Journey? To where?"

"We're here," Astrid pointed upwards in another direction and Hiccup gapped at the sight of an enormous, column like mountain,"

Hiccup lifted himself up and asked as he saw Astrid taking out some seeds and feeding them to Cuoo Koo and making his head peck up and down so he would eat them, "So are you sure this, Garffiljorg guy's goanna have your axe?"

"Of course I'm sure, he's a scavenger, he collects things, things that make him look cool, so he's sure to have my axe and for him my axe is the coolest collectable," Astrid answered.

"And he lives up there up there?" Hiccup asked not convinced.

"That's just the entrance up there," Astrid explained, "To Melodai,"

"Melodai? Realm of Monsters, We're going to the realm of monsters,"

Astrid had started climbing but turned around to answer, "We, no, I'm going to Melodai, you're staying here,"

"Uh and just why am I staying here?" Hiccup crossed his arms and glared at her. "And can't we just fly on Toothless to the top up there?

"We can't because if you come, Toothless is goanna follow you and if he follows you, it'll mean trouble,"

" **And just what kind of trouble is it?"** Toothless demanded extremely effected by that sentence.

"Sorry, I don't speak dragon without my axe," Astrid answered.

"He asking, 'what kind of trouble will there be if he comes with us'"? Hiccup interpreted.

"This scavenger gives out a siren sound that lures in other dragons and they can't help it, if you heard it Toothless, you'd lure yourself into his trap of shooting amber and it would be a harder problem getting my axe back, not to mention, it would be impossible to get you free from an amber cocoon, so you're staying here meaning Hiccup's staying too; besides your dragon's too tired to fly or even fight this scavenger," Astrid answered.

"You not getting your axe back alone," Hiccup said.

"I do everything on my own; you can stay with the other chicken," Astrid did a chicken noise but to their irritation. She turned to Mini Astrid still sitting in her arm, "Come on, give me a high five," but Mini Astrid just glared at her. "Oh, come on, I called him a chicken, there's a chicken right near us,"

Mini Astrid just gave her the cold shoulder so Astrid just started climbing up the very tall column by grabbing onto rock ledges with Hiccup and Toothless eying her while Cuoo Koo just started pecking at the seeds.

"I have to help her, she can't get her axe without some help," Hiccup said as he and Toothless saw Astrid about a quarter of a way up.

" **Then let's go after her,"**

"No bud, I have to go alone, like she said that dragon scavenger could easily catch you and it would be trouble for us, not to mention you could get eaten and you're too tired to fly or fight, you need to rest,"

" **But I can't leave you alone with her, not after the trouble she caused 1000 years ago,"**

"Bud…." Hiccup began again, "I know you distrust her, but I have to trust we can work together to get her axe back and do that I have to believe she won't abandon me if I go with her and I can't let you get caught by this scavenger dragon,"

Toothless sighed for a bit before answering, **"Okay….but tell her if she comes back without you, I will barbeque her,"**

"Got it bud," Hiccup hugged Toothless's neck, "Now take care of Cuoo Koo, I'll be back soon,"

 **(A while later)**

Astrid was about half way up the column, she spotted a rock ledge to sit onto for a break and looked down to check on Hiccup, Toothless and Cuoo; all she saw was the Night Fury and the chicken.

"Hiccup?" she called, "Where are you?"

Toothless roared up to her, **"Look to the side,"**

Astrid heard him and shouted back down to him, "I don't get what you're saying,"

"He said, 'Look to the side'," a voice to her right translated for her, Astrid looked to her right and saw Hiccup near her climbing on some rocks. Astrid yelped back a bit in fright.

"Don't scare me like that!" she ranted.

"Oh and by the way, Toothless told me to tell you that if you come back without me, he's goanna barbeque you, anyways let's get your axe,"

He started climbing upwards with his sword strapped to his back, Astrid climbed after him with a glaring face; Toothless meanwhile down started getting a nap, he needed one after so many hours of flying.

Meanwhile up above, Astrid started speaking again "So, Son of the Chief, I thought you would usually stay in the village, you know kissing babies and showing yourself off in your Viking helmet and others things,"

Hiccup just glared down at her.

Astrid just huffed in disgust, "Hey, I'm just trying to ask you why out of all the humans in the world, why would your people send you?"

"My people didn't send me, the Dragon Spirits did,"

"The Dragon Spirits?" Astrid just huffed in disgust again, "Seriously they had to choose a Viking teen who's reckless, can't properly do dragon flying skills, can't navigate, such a good choice they made," her last part of the sentence was said in sarcasm.

"The Dragon Spirits chose me for a reason,"

"If those Spirits are so smart, why wouldn't they just deliver the Heart and place it back into Draghasha's chest themselves or why wouldn't they use their powers to bring me, my axe?" Hiccup stopped in his climbing as he wondered about the question that Astrid just said, he then heard Astrid say another thing, "Dragon Spirits aren't the smartest beings in the whole world, but they may be right about you, you're their chosen one,"

Hiccup reached the top of the very tall column and lifted himself up; all he saw were rocks and dust. He started thinking that he climbed all this way up with Astrid for nothing but he calmed himself down by muttering to himself, "It's okay, Hiccup, the Dragon Spirits chose you for a reason, the world is counting on you,"

Astrid saw him speaking to himself as she stared at him after climbing up to the top as well. "If you start singing, I'm goanna throw you off,"

Hiccup turned round and glared at her, "Not seeing an entrance,"

"That's because if only appears after a human sacrifice,"

"What?!"

"Just messing with you….consider it payback for scaring me back down there,"

Astrid took a deep exhale and did a strong blow while spinning round causing dust to lift off the ground and blow everywhere making Hiccup cough.

The dust cleared and Hiccup saw a huge hatch that looked like the face of a dragon. Astrid suddenly jumped up very high and as she landed back down doing black flips, her feet stomped on the nose of the dragon hatch and it opened like a mouth. They both looked down and saw at the very bottom a circle of purple.

"It's a lot farther down than it looks," Astrid did a forward a flip into the hole and down, down, down she went towards the glowing colours of purple downwards. Hiccup suddenly heard her voice, "I am still falling!"

Hiccup took a deep breath in and out and jumped downwards just as the stone hatch closed, after falling about 100 metres down, he landed into a pool of purple water and was sucked downwards as if he was in a drain pipe.

He swam down after Astrid who was tucking in her knees and holding her breath. They were both sucked down deeper and deeper behind each other.

Astrid suddenly fell out of the water and fell down towards a grove down below, she grabbed onto vine that she was just about to fall past and swung on it to do a perfect landing. She landed on a surface made of blue stone surrounded by colourful trees and huge yellow and pink shells.

"And she sticks the landing," she turned to Mini Astrid on her arm, "Come on, give me some?" she held up her hand to high five her living tattoo but Mini Astrid just stood still pulled out a tattoo chart for Astrid and Hiccup and gave Hiccup a point. "What, dum, dum, he's not even here,"

Mini Astrid pointed upwards, Astrid looked up and suddenly Hiccup fell on top of her, after landing down, he suddenly rolled off and fell of the blue stone surface and off of flower ledges beneath it down to who knows where.

Astrid looked over the edge and saw no sign of him, "Okay, he's dead, let's get my axe,"

 **(Meanwhile down below)**

Hiccup opened his eyes, his body was aching but he was hanging upside down, he suddenly felt himself being pulled up by something very sticky that was wrapped around his waist. He looked up and saw a monstrous dragon planet sucking him up to be lunch, he struggled to get out of the long tongue. But suddenly another monstrous dragon planet nearby snapped the one that was about to eat Hiccup.

The tongue of the one, that was about to eat Hiccup, was snapped and it fell along with Hiccup to the ground below. As soon as he landed, Hiccup kicked the sticky tongue off him before running off behind a rock to hide. He peered over a saw several monstrous dragons all black, some of them were Scauldrons, some of them were Sea Shockers and some of them were Thunderdrums.

Suddenly he heard roaring noises behind him, he saw a swarm of small dragons flying right at him so he ran to a patch of sea flowers and barnacles to hide from them. After they disappeared, he looked forward and saw a huge surface of spikes and flaps moving, it was the back of a Bewilderbeast, he had read about them but never believed they actually existed.

Suddenly a Scauldron spotted him, Hiccup pressed himself against the rock and pulled out his sword to fight it as the dark sea dragon stepped closer and closer to him to eat him. But from out of nowhere water from out a sea vent right underneath the Scauldron's feet and shot it up to the water above.

Hiccup was shocked, that was how the monstrous dragons got into the sea; they came from the Realm of Monsters that shot them up to the sea above using water vents.

He suddenly heard a glittering noise coming from about 8 metres upwards; he climbed up the rock and saw an enormous cave made from loads of colourful shells and huge rocks and something was glowing inside.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, hope you all have had a great Christmas and are looking forward to the New Year.**

 **Please can you all put more votes on the poll on my profile page and give out some yes and no answers for writing profiles on OC Characters?**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter.**


	16. Shiny and escaping from Melodai

**Shiny and escaping from Melodai:**

Hiccup walked quietly to the cave being careful not to make a noise in fear that this scavenger dragon could be lurking inside. He saw the cave opening and peered inside; about a few metres in front of him lay a huge pile of coins and on top of them was Astrid's axe. It twice the size of any normal axe, it had double sided blades of clear silver with red and blue straps wrapped diagonally across them. The long handle had a Deadly Nadder symbol jewel embedded on the bottom!

"I can't believe Astrid's axe is here," Hiccup whispering quietly but in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it really is here," a sudden voice spooked Hiccup and it made him punch the creature behind him he immediately regretted it when he realised it was Astrid who snarled at him and grabbed his wrist painfully. "Sorry, I thought you were a monster,"

Astrid shoved Hiccup to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"If there's a few things I've been planning for the last 1000 years, it's getting my axe and being a hero to all Vikings again," she then started tying her plait into a bun, "And it's not about to get fooled by a Viking runt," as she looked down for a bit, she a huge bone and a cone seashell, "Except of course…to be the bait,"

"What?" Hiccup asked confused.

* * *

Hiccup walked with high legs into the cave towards the enormous pile of coins wearing a huge seashell over his body and a cone shell on his head; both the shells were shiny and very gold. Hiccup was also carrying a small drum and a bone to bang it with.

"Wow, a shiny cave and just like me it is cover in sparkly and glittery treasure," he was speaking those words sarcastically, he was absolutely goanna make Astrid pay for making him do this.

Meanwhile Astrid was hiding behind a rock and whispering in a loud tone to Hiccup, "Is that the best you can do?"

"What do you suggest I do?" Hiccup ranted back but in a quiet tone.

"Just keep him distracted when he wakes up, then I'll get my axe, and then I'll shapeshift into a dragon and get us out of here,"

"No, I'm just goanna walk up there and get it,"

"If you go up there, he will wake up and he will kill you,"

"Fine! But how do you suggest I keep him distracted?"

"Make him talk about himself," she answered back, "He loves bragging about how great he is,"

"Since you know this guy, why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't, he and I haven't gotten along with each other for a long time, not since I ripped off his wing,"

"You ripped off his….?" Hiccup's question was cut-short when he saw that Astrid had disappeared. "Astrid?"

He stepped back a bit onto the huge pile of coins and suddenly he felt it moving as if lifted 5 feet into air, he fell off but was suddenly caught by the shell costume by an orange paw with black claws.

He looked forward and into his view came a huge face with yellow eyes, flaps out of its side, a long orange snout and teeth that pointed upwards from the lower jaw. The hug coin pile was Garffiljorg's body all coiled up like a snake and he had uncoiled himself, now his body could be seen uncoiled. Hiccup saw Garff's left wing ripped off like Astrid said and his back was glittering as well as his legs. What shocked him more was that Garffiljorg was extremely big, probably 12 times the size of Toothless.

"Ooo what have we here? It's a sparkly, shiny…" the snarling voice of Garffiljorg, "Wait, a minute…." He shacked Hiccup about until the shell costume came off him. "It's a human, what are doing here in the realm of monsters?" Hiccup however couldn't focus on what the scavenger was saying because of its two eyes on both sides of its head. "I can't concentrate, if you're moving your head from side to side, just pick an eye, pick one!" his stern voice made Hiccup halt in his head turning. "You're a funny looking thing aren't you?" Garff pointed a claw right at Hiccup's necklace.

"Don't, that's my grandmother's," Hiccup ranted shoving the claw away from his locket necklace and holding it close to him making sure that the Heart inside wouldn't fall out.

"That's my grandmother's," Garff mimicked back making female eyelashes on his eyes lids; they turned back to normal as he said his next sentence, "I ate my grandmother but it took a week because she was huge," as Hiccup listened to the answer, he noticed that Astrid had climbed onto a higher ledge of the cave so that she could jump on Garff's back and get her axe but as Garff's back moved a bit when he was asking, "What are you doing here?", Astrid attempted to jump on his back but grabbed the ledge when she realised she'd get noticed by Garff however when doing so made a loud bang noise.

Garff noticed the noise and attempted to turn around to see what made it when Hiccup suddenly answered his question, "Because you're amazing! My people and I have heard stories about the Dragon. The Dragon who became a legend, so I've come down here to ask how is it that you became so dragulous?"

The last part of his sentence was nervous as Garff was glaring at him, Garff asked, "Are you trying to get me to talk about myself?" Hiccup gulped. "Because if you are, I shall gladly do so in song version!" Garff picked up a coin from the ground and flipped it up to the top where there was a pool of water with light in it. The moment the coin touched the water, light shone into the room and it reflected on all the treasures on Garff's back causing him to shine like a disco ball.

 **Garffiljorg: **

" _Well, Garffiljorg hasn't always been this glam  
I was a drab little dragon once  
Now I know I can be happy as a beast  
Because I'm beautiful, baby" _

Garff turned twirling round and round like a spinning disco ball; Astrid kept out of sight on the cave ledge to wait for the perfect opportunity to jump on the scavenger's back and get her axe.

 _"Did your granny say listen to your heart?"_

Garff poked Hiccup's chest which hurt him badly.

 _"Be who you are on the inside?  
I need three words to tear her argument apart"_

Hiccup was held by both of his hands with both Garff's claws, he held a shocked face as Garff kept singing on and on. _  
"Your granny lied"_

Garff started spinning around the other way after holding a snarling face at Hiccup.

 _"I'd rather be shiny_  
 _Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_  
 _Scrub the deck and make it look_  
 _Shiny_  
 _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck_  
 _Just a sec_

 _Don't you know_  
 _Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb_  
 _They chase anything that glitters_  
 _Beginners"_

Fish then started falling out of the pool above and they landed into Garff's mouth and he swallowed them up with delight.

 _"Oh, and here they come, come, come_  
 _To the brightest thing that glitters_  
 _Mmm, fish dinners_  
 _I just love free food_  
 _And you look like seafood"_

"No!" Hiccup screamed as the scavenger pulled him towards his huge mouth that was about to take a bit of him.

When someone shouted "Hey, fish breath!" Garff stopped lifted Hiccup to his mouth when he saw Astrid right on top of his back, she pulled her axe and smiled at it for the first time in a thousand years, "I'm back," Astrid kissed her axe's handle and lifted it up in the air. "It's hero time!"

Garff gasped and he dropped Hiccup and Hiccup landed on the cave floor on his knees. Astrid looked at Mini Astrid on her arm and asked, "What do you say, girl, Deadly Nadder?" Mini Astrid replied yes by forming into a Deadly Nadder. "Yahoo!" Astrid screamed twirling the axe around herself with great agility with her hands and then her axe glowed and she transformed.

But she transformed into a Terrible Terror, "Yahoo!" she screamed again, but she turned into a Gronkle, then a Timberjack, then a Night Terror, then back into her normal self.

Garff lifted his face up to his back and started singing again with a huge smirk.  
 _"Well, well, well  
Little Astrid's having trouble with her look"_

Garff started moving his back about causing Astrid to trip over several times and bang herself into treasures on his back. _  
"You little semi-demi-mini-girl  
Ouch! What a terrible performance"_

Astrid fell onto the floor with a thud while still clinging onto her axe, she saw Garff reaching his right claws on his front right hand to grab her; she tried to swing her axe at him but he caught him and swung her round and round by the axes handle. _  
"Get the axe! (Get it?)  
You don't swing it like you used to, girl" _

He flung Astrid to the side of the cave and she banged against the wall after landing onto the ground again on her stomach, she painfully lifted herself up and glared at Garff determined not to give up.

 _"Yet I have to give you credit for my start_  
 _And your tattoos on the backside_  
 _For just like you I made myself a work of art_  
 _I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too_

 _Shiny_  
 _Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough_  
 _Strut my stuff, my stuff is so_  
 _Shiny_  
 _Send your armies but they'll never be enough"_

Garff grabbed Hiccup with his claws and flung him into a cage of bones surrounded by yellow flowers. _  
"My shell is too tough, Astrid girl"  
_

He grabbed Astrid by the boot and pulled her away from her axe and banged on the back with his strong left paw, Hiccup ran to the holes of the bone cage and gasped as he saw the scavenger torturing Astrid.

 _"You could try, try, try  
But you can't expect a demigirl,"  
To beat a decapod (look it up)"_

When Astrid finally got a hand on her axe, Garff grabbed it by the handle and lifted it along with Astrid clinging to it, upwards. He pushed off Astrid off the axe's blade and she landed back onto the cave floor on her stomach in pain. He then placed the axe back onto his coin and jewel covered back.

 _"You will die, die, die  
Now it's time for me to take apart  
Your aching heart,"_

Garff banged the side of the cave causing the pool above to turn black and the cave became as dark as the night sky. In addition, Garff started glowing orange with gold linings around his back and the treasure on his back glowed gold as well.

 _"Far from the ones who abandoned you"_

Garff brushed Astrid's hair to the side to reveal a small tattoo on her neck showing a women throwing a tiny baby into the sea. Hiccup noticed what Garff was doing from inside the cave and tried leaning forward through the bones to get a closer look.

 _"Chasing the love of  
These humans who made you feel wanted,"_

Garff grabbed Astrid by her plait and pulled her up and dangled her in front of the bone cage with Hiccup still watching.

 _"You tried to be tough  
But your armor's just not hard enough"_

He suddenly scrapped her against the cave walls before throwing her in the air and using his tail to hit her so that she'd land on his coin covered back.

 _"Astrid!_  
 _Now it's time to kick your heinie_  
 _Ever seen someone so..."_

Astrid weakly held her head up and saw her axe but her sight was all fuzzy, she attempt to use her remaining strength to crawl over to her axe. Meanwhile Hiccup realised that Astrid was in trouble and he needed to get to her, he started climbing up the bone bars to get out of the smelly cage.

 _"Shiny_  
 _Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see_  
 _C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so_  
 _Shiny_  
 _Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea_  
 _Just for me"_

Garff started spinning round and round again and the more he spun faster, the more closer Astrid was to being flung on his back, with a final spin, she was flung off Garff's back and she landed on the cave floor again feeling queasy from all that spinning.

Hiccup landed out of the cage and landed in the patch of golden flowers around him, the moment he touched with his hands when he landed out of the cage, very bright golden pollen stuck to his hands like glue. He suddenly had an idea.

 _"You'll never be quite as shiny_  
 _You wish you were nice and shiny"_

Garff grabbed Astrid by her boot and flung her into his mouth but she caught herself between his teeth, he tried to munch her down but Astrid's strength was too strong for his teeth to overcome; she was lucky, she had that strength left to not get eaten.

"Hey!" Garffiljorg turned to see Hiccup out of his cage of bones holding up a glowing gold item. "I've got something shiny for you!"

Garffiljorg spat out Astrid and gazed at the object, "The Heart of Draghasha, you can't run from me!" Hiccup suddenly started running to the right, "Oh you can, you keep surprising me," Garffiljorg started tailing on Hiccup, "I wonder how far you can get on those two little legs,"

Hiccup suddenly tripped and dropped the Heart causing it to roll away into a small hole with a very thin opening, Garffiljorg jumped over Hiccup, not caring about killing him, and went to the hole where the Heart went and starting digging with his claws to make the hole opening a lot bigger, "The power of dragon controlling and commanding shall be mine at last, where is it? Where is it?" Meanwhile Hiccup got himself up and using the opportunity to climb up onto Garffiljorg's coin covered back and grab Astrid's axe and hop off Garffiljorg's back before he could notice him.

He ran to a hurt Astrid nearby, who was picking herself up. "We gotta go, Astrid," Hiccup said handing her axe and placing her left arm around his shoulder so he could help her.

"But what about the Heart?" Astrid asked accepting his help.

"He can have it," Hiccup opened his necklace to reveal the Heart inside. "I've got a better one,"

They kept making their way out of the cave as Garffiljorg finally got on his hands on the fake heart. "Yes I have the…" Garffiljorg's happiness was suddenly short-lived when he took a closer look at the fake one in his claws, "I see he's taken a stone and he's covered it with glowing golden pollen as a diversion," he crushed the fake heart with his paw and stomped over to the cave opening and broke it open to allow himself out since he was very big.

Hiccup and Astrid heard the big bang and realized Garffiljorg was behind them as they were about 10 meters from the cave, "Come back here!" the scavenger demanded as he ran after them.

Hiccup suddenly saw another water vent and helped Astrid walk towards it, they stopped and turned round to see Garff just on them before he could grab them, the water vent below suddenly erupted causing water to sprout out carrying Hiccup and Astrid up to the ocean above.

But the force of the water vent's eruption caused Garffiljorg to fall backwards onto his back, he looked up and saw Hiccup and Astrid disappearing into the water above.

"Hey! Hey! Did you like the song?" he asked but he had lost.

* * *

 **Hi sorry, for taking so long, anyways Happy New Year to you all.**


	17. Astrid's Past

**Astrid's Past:**

Hiccup and Astrid shot out of the water; Astrid clung onto her axe but it started glowing again and she kept transforming into different dragons. She landed with a pain in the back, before Hiccup could land on the rocks, Toothless came out of nowhere and caught him. They landed back down on the rocks near where Astrid was.

"Toothless, thank you!" Hiccup hugged Toothless's neck and Toothless hugged him back, he then shouted out in an excited tone, "We're alive! We're aliv….." he shuddered in disgust as he looked at Astrid, she had the head and wings of a Scauldron.

"Listen, I uh, appreciate what you did down there,"

Hiccup nodded while containing his anger, Toothless tried to contain his laughter too but still it busted out.

Astrid noticed Toothless laughing and Hiccup trying to contain his laughter.

"Why are you all laughing? Cause you're both looking at me as I have a….." she noticed her hands were wings and then felt her dragon head. "Scauldron head," she answered in disgust.

"What?" Hiccup asked while laughing continuously, "Do you have a Scauldron head? Cause…."

"The point is for a young teenage man, child whatever…" Astrid began while kicking a rock into the ocean nearby. "Who had no business being down there," she continued while leaning in closer to Hiccup as he gulped. "You did me a solid…but you also almost died and I couldn't even beat the dumb dragon so chances of beating Dragizer, buncos," Astrid slumped on his legs on the sand. "We're never making it to Draghasha, this mission is cursed,"

"It's not cursed,"

"Scauldron," Astrid groaned pointing her wing to her head.

"It's not cursed," Hiccup ranted back lifted Astrid axe to her, the moment she touched her axe again, Astrid started transforming into other dragons and creatures very quickly until she settled into a new form.

Cuoo Koo walked towards her and she noticed they were about the same size, she had turned into a chicken. She suddenly turned back into a human again but suddenly fell over, she looked her legs and suddenly realized that instead of legs she had a Scauldron tails but very small legs that couldn't support her. She pressed her head against the sand in anger and sadness. "You see, cursed," she sulked.

"Come on Toothless, let's get her to another island," Hiccup picking up Cuoo Koo in his arms and getting on Toothless's back.

Toothless took off carrying Astrid by her arms and her axe while Hiccup and Cuoo Koo were on his back, it was a miracle that he was able to carry them all.

They flew for over 2 hours until they reached a small black ashy island, it may be dead but they had to rest for the night there.

As they landed with Astrid still with her half Scauldron becoming a big problem for her, Toothless's eyes suddenly widened and he ran forward after Hiccup got off with Cuoo Koo. He noticed Toothless running forward and called out "Toothless! Come back!" but Toothless didn't come back so he placed Cuoo Koo down and ran towards where his dragon was. After running about 5 meters, he suddenly gasped at the sight, Toothless was near four dragon statues completely black in ash and unmovable. The statues were in fact: Stormfly, Barf and Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang, "Oh no," Hiccup said as he walked towards an upset Toothless. Toothless eyes were tearing up at the sight of his dragon friends all still and ash like, the curse of Dragizer had reached the island and destroyed it all causing Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf and Belch to become lifeless statues; they must have been too late to escape as they were busy looking for Astrid on that island.

Hiccup stood beside Toothless, "I'm so sorry, Toothless,"

" **They were my best friends and now they're ash statues,"**

Hiccup hugged Toothless to comfort him and Toothless accepted it.

 **"I hope that once we restore the heart, the curse will lift and everything will go back to normal,"**

"Me too,"

They suddenly heard Astrid running forward having changed her legs back to normal form. "What in the world did you two run off…..for?" she gasped at the sight of the ash covered dragons.

She suddenly grew shocked with sadness and pain as she covered her mouth with her face and collapsed on her knees as she covered the other hand over her mouth. Her axe dropped on the ground beside her, she couldn't believe her theft of the heart had caused some innocent dragons to become ash statues.

Toothless suddenly noticed her and his eyes turned into ones of anger, he charged at her causing her to come out of shocking state in an attempting face of shock to calm Toothless down.

But Hiccup stopped Toothless before he could harm Astrid, "Toothless stop! I know you're upset but this won't solve anything if you hurt her,"

" **Because of her, my friends are now statues and even if we restore the Heart, they may never return back to normal,"**

"Toothless, I get that you angry at her just like I am," he glared at Astrid as well, "But we need her to restore the Heart; I'm sure that after this is over, your friends will be back to normal,"

Toothless thought about what his Rider said for a second before finally saying,

" **Alright, but if it doesn't work out, I will kill her,"** Toothless then walked past Astrid snarling his teeth at her.

Astrid stood herself up and watched Toothless sulk away to a different area of the very small island they were one. Astrid then turned back to Hiccup who stomped towards him with an angry face, "Just be lucky, he and I need your help, we set off to Draghasha first thing tomorrow," he then walked away to the same area where Toothless went.

Astrid turned around with a face of shock, she had never seen Hiccup so angry at her for the causes of her theft. She looked down and saw Cuoo Koo just staring at her, he spat his tongue at her before following Hiccup.

 **(Later at night)**

" _What can I say?_

 _Except we're dead soon_

 _We're dead soon,"_

Astrid was singing her lament while laying on the ground with her axe by her side.

She had sung for over five hours. Hiccup was leaning against a curled up Toothless sharpening his sword while looking at Astrid. Cuoo Koo was sleeping between Toothless's front legs.

"Can you at least try?" Hiccup asked.

"Deadly Nadder," Astrid touched her axe, but she transformed into a terrible terror, than a fish, then a Gronkle, than back into a human. It was still a failure.

" _Hey it's okay, it's okay, we're dead soon,"_

Hiccup and Toothless showed frowning faces of extreme annoyance so Hiccup stomped up to Astrid and tapped her with his sword. "Okay, break times over get up,"

"What you're goanna give me a speech? Tell me I beat can Dragizer because I'm Astrid?"

Mini Astrid appeared on her arm and tried to tell her to listen to Hiccup but Astrid just flicked her onto her back.

As Hiccup noticed Mini Astrid being flung onto Astrid's back, she noticed the neck tattoo on the back of Astrid's back, the one that he had noticed when Garff was torturing her back on Melodai,"

"How do you get your tattoos on your back?"

"They show up when I earn them,"

"How did you earn the one on your neck?" Hiccup said pointing at it, "What's that for?"

"That is a man's discovery of nunya,"

"What's nunya?"

"Nunya business,"

"I'm just goanna keep asking you,"

Hiccup tapped Astrid with his sword again on the back and then again on the head. "Back off," Astrid demanded.

"Just tell me what it is,"

"I said back off,"

Hiccup pulled Astrid onto her feet and glared at her, "Is it why your axe isn't working?"

Astrid lost her temper again and she grabbed Hiccup by the arm and threw him into the water. Toothless noticed and pulled Hiccup out of the water.

They saw Astrid giving her cold shoulder again with her neck tattoo still showing.

"You don't want talk, don't talk, you want to throw me into the ocean, go ahead," Hiccup said calmly while Toothless was still glaring at her to make sure she didn't harm Hiccup again. "The truth is you're right I have no idea why the Dragon spirits chose me, but my island is in danger, my people will soon be invaded by dragon monsters so that's why I'm here, it's just me and you and I want to help but I can't if you don't let me,"

Astrid was still quiet and wouldn't answered.

Hiccup just huffed slowly in disappointment so Toothless decided he should get some sleep with him.

" **Forget it, Hiccup she's not goanna talk to you, its best if you get some sleep,"** Toothless told him.

"I wasn't born a demi-god….," Astrid answered made Hiccup and Toothless turn round, "I had human parents, they um….they took one look and decided they did not want me, they threw me into the sea like I was….nothing,"

Hiccup was shocked, he never thought that a demi-god like Astrid could have such a horrible past; Astrid continued. "Somehow I was found by the Gods, they gave me the axe, they made me Astrid, and back to the humans I went, I gave them islands, fire, food, water, anything they could ever want but then when dragons came into the world, I wasn't needed anymore by humans,"

"You were jealous?"

"…Yes," Astrid explained. "But I wasn't going to let those flying creatures taking away the love I had from humans, the love that I was denied as a baby,"

"You took the heart for my ancestors and for all humans," Hiccup realised. "You did everything for them so they'd love you,"

"It was never enough," Astrid said sadly.

Hiccup held a face of sorrow and went to sit down beside her.

"Maybe the Gods found you for a reason," Hiccup said comforting Astrid, "Maybe the Dragon Spirits guided them to you because they saw someone who was worthy of being saved," Astrid had never thought that this human could be so inspiring, "But the Gods aren't the ones who make you Astrid, you are,"

He then got up and walked back to Toothless to get some sleep. Toothless folded his wing over him and Cuoo Koo fell asleep between Toothless's legs.

Meanwhile Astrid was still thinking about what Hiccup said, it was the first time - he had ever said something kind to her.

He suddenly Mini Astrid hugging her and she said, "I love you too buddy,"

She then laid down on the sand and tried to get some sleep but she was shivering, Hiccup heard her shivering so he stood up and got a blanket out of one of Toothless's saddle bags and placed it over Astrid.

He then went back to sleep under Toothless's wing, Astrid turned her head over and saw Hiccup asleep again, it was if he had started to care for her. She smiled in her sleep and soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, I've just been getting back into school spirit, enjoy this chapter and please everyone giving a vote for my poll.**


	18. Travelling across the Barbaric Sea

**Travelling across the Barbaric Sea:**

The sun rose very slowly, the next morning but it was still quite cloudy. Hiccup had been dreaming about his family all night, he crawled out from under Toothless's wing. He then stretched his arms as he yawned. He held a calm face as he looked at the sky all around him, he sat down and looked at the calm sea that laid in front of him.

He reached into his small pocket bag on his belt and pulled out his journal and looked at it hoping that the pictures that he drew as a child would remind him of home and feel less homesick..

Although he was hated by so many adults on Berk, he loved all the small kids he loved teach about dragons. He suddenly came to a page that held a picture of him, his parents and his deceased grandmother. He looked at his grandmother's picture sadly as a tear went down his check, he suddenly noticed his father's portrait and remembered something; he had shouted at him that he wished he wasn't his father.

Hiccup immediately felt so regretful at remembering that horrible memory, he just hoped that once he returned home, he could set things right.

Toothless woke up and realised Hiccup wasn't under his wing, he then saw Hiccup weeping a bit. He suddenly grew sad at seeing his Rider so upset, he walked forward and Hiccup noticed Toothless was nearby and stopping weeping in his hand.

" **What's wrong?"** Toothless asked.

"It's just...when my dad refused my claims to find Astrid and restore the Heart, I shouted at him and told him I wished he wasn't my father," Hiccup explained. "But now I immediately regret, he could be dying because of what I said,"

" **Oh, you'll set it right once this is all over,"** Toothless said pulling Hiccup into his legs and giving him a big hug. **"Maybe once we get back to Berk, you'll be honoured as a hero,"**

"I don't know, bud," Hiccup said more calmly without tears. "Most people in the village say I'm a weirdo and that I'm not like the rest,"

" **Yeah, I feel the same way about a lot of other dragons as well, all except my friends think of me as a weird dragon, because I'm only black with green eyes, I don't have horns, spines, or any cool ability like them,"** Toothless explained. **"I may be the only Night Fury left in the world,"**

"Aren't there anymore, Night Furies?"

" **There used to be so much, but when I was only 5 years old, Dragizer's curse came to our island causing it to be destroyed and I couldn't see any of my family as we tried to escape the apocalypse, I was likely the only survivor, I had to fly to look for shelter for ages until I landed on Berk,"**

"That's how you found Berk and met me when we were kids all those years ago," Hiccup said now realising how Toothless came to Berk all those years ago.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Astrid woke up and did a big yawn as she stretched her arms, she noticed Toothless and Hiccup talking even though she couldn't understand what Toothless was saying, despite the axe giving her the ability to understand dragons, if she couldn't shapeshift properly, she couldn't understand dragons either.

Noticing the strong bond between Toothless and Hiccup made her realise how important dragons were to humans centuries ago, it never meant that the humans loved the dragons more than her, it just meant that as well as her, dragons played an important part in all mankind's life. And she had taken it from them, those thoughts as well as the kind words that Hiccup told her yesterday night made her take a deep breath and pick up her axe.

She walked forward and Hiccup and Toothless noticed her with a determined smile. "I'm ready to train, when to we start?" she asked.

Hiccup smiled at her and so did Toothless, it was time.

* * *

For the next few hours, Mini Astrid on Astrid's arm along with Hiccup and Toothless helped taught Astrid how to shapeshift into different dragons.

Firstly they started with Terrible Terror, it worked like a charm. In her Terrible Terror, form, Astrid was aqua with lime green features, yellow eyes and brown horns and claws. Cuoo Koo pecked at her paw and she shapeshifted back.

Next they were on Gronkle, it was successful. In her Gronkle form, she was blue with gold features and white teeth.

Then after that her usual and favourite form: a Deadly Nadder, she was blue with yellow horns and spines, she practiced flying about for several hours and do axe attacks against nearby sea stacks while in the air. As she flew back to Hiccup and Toothless, she transformed in a huge green Scauldron and did a big splash as she fell in the water causing a huge wave to splash on Hiccup and Toothless much to their delight and amusement.

Astrid changed back into her human form and high fived Hiccup before high fiving her tattoo.

"Okay next stop, Draghasha," Hiccup said.

" **Let's get going,"** Toothless said.

"Toothless I can understand you now," Astrid said in delight, she then said something calm to Toothless, "I truly, truly sorry that your friends are ash statues but I'm going to do everything I can to help them,"

Toothless gave a smile of forgiveness and licked her. Later with Astrid in her Deadly Nadder form and Hiccup and Cuoo Koo on Toothless's back, they flew across the sea towards the bright sun.

They made a few stops along the way so that Astrid could teach Hiccup how to be an Explorer and how to do cool tricks while flying Toothless, it was absolutely wonderful.

Astrid grew pleased with Hiccup and they started to grow close to each other as great friends. They even started telling each other about each other's secrets and the kind of lives they had.

Toothless started to enjoy Astrid's company and even Cuoo Koo did as well. From high above the clouds, the Dragon Spirits were watching over the Chosen Ones, instead of having a face of caution at Astrid, they instead held one of understanding.

They remembered the day when they guided the Viking Gods to a baby Astrid, they just hoped that once this was all over, Astrid would be happy as she was before.

For 4 days, the group flew across the Barbaric Sea and Sky filled with hope that they would defeat Dragizer, restore Draghasha and break the curse and save all Vikings and Dragons.

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was really fun again, sorry for taking long I've had a lot of homework.**

 **Still waiting for reviews and votes for the poll.**

 **Anyways hope you've all enjoyed**


	19. First Encounter with Dragizer

**First Encounter with Dragizer:**

It was night time on the fourth day and the group were resting on a tall sea stack eating some food and drinking some fresh water from supplies. Toothless was resting with Cuoo Koo between his paws while Hiccup and Astrid were talking.

"What a wonderful journey, it's been," Astrid said.

"Yeah, it's been wonderful, I've never been anywhere beyond my island's borders," Hiccup said.

"Well your ancestors were great explorers and dragon riders, they found so many lands and different dragons because it was the sea and the sky that connected them all," Astrid said as on her back, Mini Astrid was showing Hiccup, tattoo pictures of his ancestors sailing boats and flying dragons to all the islands they could find. "Hiccup, one day you're going to be a great explorer and dragon rider…..I bet once this is all over you can become a great chief of your people and bring back exploring to their lives,"

"Thanks Astrid….you are the greatest demi-goddess I've ever read, even if you made that big mistake, I've looked up to you all my life because of all the heroic deeds you did and all the wonderful things you did for the world,"

"Why Hiccup, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Astrid answered so touched by his kind words. "Thank you,"

"Why…..you're welcome," Hiccup said, they smiled at each other, "I guess I should have saved that for Draghasha,"

"You already have," Astrid pointed up ahead and Hiccup could see a huge black ash island in the fog in the far distance.

"Toothless wake up," Hiccup woke Toothless up and he pointed towards the island that was standing about 50 kilometres away, "WE made it,"

 **"We did,"** Toothless pulled Hiccup into a huge with his front paws as he stood up.

Hiccup smiled and pulled Astrid into it, after Toothless let them go, Astrid said, "Well Hiccup, you have just successfully delivered Astrid across the Barbaric Sea and Sky,"

Mini Astrid then started doing chanting motions while Astrid chanted in a quiet tone, "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, you're so amazing,"

 **"Well let's finish the job,"** Toothless declared.

Hiccup picked up Cuoo Koo and hopped onto Toothless before he took off while Astrid (who transformed into a Deadly Nadder) flew beside him.

They flew for a while before reaching the closest sea stack that was nearest an enormous rock fence that circled all the way around the remains of Draghasha.

"Well…." Astrid began after turning back to human form, "I'd better complete the job,"

"Be careful Astrid, are you sure you don't need Toothless's help or mine?"

"Hiccup, this is way too dangerous even for Toothless, I have to take the lead,"

"Okay, but I mean it Astrid, be careful," Hiccup then opened his locket necklace and took out the glowing gold heart and handed it to Astrid, "Now go save the world, hero,"

Astrid smiled, she then turned round and transformed into a Deadly Nadder. They took off towards the island, taking very precious care to not drop the heart which was being held in one of her claws.

Suddenly just as she came to the barrier of the pointy rock fence that had rocks standing 50 meters above the ocean surface, large grey clouds started rising into the air and out of them came huge fireballs.

Astrid dodged them with great agility take great care not to drop the Heart but suddenly just before she could pass the huge rock fence, Dragizer sprung out of the clouds.

Hiccup gasped from afar, it was the most huge dragon monster he had ever seen, it was grey with red linings and massive wings with red bulbosses all lover, there were sixing glowing orange eyes on the huge monsters face.

With a swipe of its front paw, Dragizer struck Astrid causing her and the Heart to fall into the ocean.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called. "Toothless, we have to help her," he hopped onto Toothless and Toothless took off.

Meanwhile underwater Astrid was sinking and she saw the Heart sinking, she quickly transformed into a Scauldron and grabbed the Heart before springing out of the water.

As Hiccup and Toothless flew towards them, Hiccup saw Dragizer trying to reach his paw in to grab Astrid but the moment he touched the water, he pulled it out in pain as he saw that the water and hardened it and took away some of fire power.

Dragizer struck Astrid again as she tried to dodge its attacks, it was no use, it was stronger than it seemed. Toothless flew towards the water and Hiccup pulled Astrid out as they swam by. They flew to a nearby stack so Astrid could recover, Hiccup tended to her quickly while Toothless stood on guard to made sure.

"Astrid are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hiccup, we have to leave!"

"No we can make it!"

Suddenly they heard Dragizer again, Toothless shot as many plasma blasts as he could at the monster but he reached his fire limit and could fire anymore. Astrid still kept ranting at Hiccup that they had to leave, "Hiccup, we can't make it!"

"Yes we can!" Suddenly Dragizer raised his huge front paw and attempt to strikd them, Toothless still tried to fire at it but it was no use. Before Dragizer could touch them, just as Toothless shielded Hiccup when he was about to shield Astrid as well, Astrid struck her axe against Dragizer's paw.

It caused an enormous explosion that it blew the group off the sea stack, after flying through the air for about 10 kilometres, everyone landed in the ocean.

* * *

Hiccup sprung out of the water, he looked around for Astrid, Toothless and even Cuoo Koo but there was no sign of them.

For about 15 minutes, Hiccup swam across the ocean hoping to find his friends, he suddenly spotted Astrid sitting on a small rock island and he swam to it. He collapsed after getting out of the ocean. He coughed out a lot of water before standing himself up, "Astrid?"

Astrid heard him, stood up and turned around showing her axe extremely damaged with a huge crack that had pink electricity sparking out of it, she was showing an extremely angry face.

"I told you to turn back,"

"I thought we could make it,"

"We?" Astrid voice was louder and it make Hiccup stun in his footsteps.

"I thought I could make it," he said that sentence slowly but it made Astrid look even more angrier, "But we can fix it,"

"It was made by the gods, you can't fix it!"

"Next time, we'll be more careful, we just have to find Toothless and make a plan to get past Dragizer,"

"I'm not going back," her response made Hiccup stare at her.

"Astrid, we have to restore the Heart,"

"My axe is cracked, one more hit and it's over,"

"Astrid, you have to restore the Heart,"

"Without my axe, I am nothing,"

"No that's not…"

"Without my axe I am nothing!" Astrid shouted and it made Hiccup jump back a bit in fright. She glared at him before taking out the Heart from her skirt pouch and dropping it near Hiccup's feet, she stomped forward and past Hiccup.

Hiccup picked it and turned to Astrid in anger not willing to see his childhood heroine be a coward, "We're only here because you stole the Heart in the first place," he pointed his finger at her back.

As her back was turned to Hiccup, Astrid face softened a bit but she was still angry and wasn't willing to let Hiccup's words scare her so she turned round and retorted back.

"No we're here, because the Dragon Spirit told you, you were special and you believed it,"

"I am Hiccup Haddock of the Isle of Berk, you will journey with me…"

"Goodbye, Hiccup," Astrid turned her back to him again.

"Across the Barbaric Sea and Sky!" Hiccup still continued but with a voice that sounded heart breaking.

"I'm not killing myself so you can prove you're more than a useless runt!" Astrid shouted as she turned back to Hiccup.

Hiccup was so hurt by her words that he shouted his last words with tears in his eyes. "And restore the Heart of Draghasha! The Dragon Spirits chose me!"

"They chose wrong," Astrid said cruelling. She turned her back to a speechless Hiccup and she turned into a Deadly Nadder and took off into the dark clouds and disappeared leaving Hiccup all alone.


	20. I'm Hiccup Haddock

**Hiccup is comforted – I'm Hiccup Haddock: **

Hiccup stood still and hurt, "Why did you all bring me here?" he looked ahead and the saw the Dragon Spirits. He looked at the Heart in his hand before holding it up, "I'm not the right person, you all have to choose someone else," the Dragon Spirits did nothing. "Choose someone else! Please…." He said the last part in tears.

But the Dragon Spirits just disappeared into the clouds much to his shock, he looked at the Heart but with a range of anger, he threw as far as he could into the ocean. After seeing the golden trinket disappear beneath the surface, Hiccup kneeled down and cried and cried and cried. He had failed everyone, his family, his people, the Dragon Spirits, his ancestors and…..Toothless. He cried for Toothless as he thought of him, thinking he was dead and gone forever.

Suddenly he saw a huge sky blue glowing the water, it came closer to him and he realised it was a dragon: a Thunderdrum. It swam near him but then it disappeared again, Hiccup tried to find it but he heard a voice.

"You're a long way past our borders,"

He turned to the side and saw the spirit of his grandmother: Saraiki.

"Grandmamma?"

"Guess I chose the right tattoo,"

"Grandmamma!" Hiccup rushed forward to wrap his arms round Saraiki, "I tried grandmamma but…" he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I couldn't do it,"

Saraiki whipped away his tears, "It's not your fault, I never should have put so much on your shoulders, I am so sorry," Hiccup placed his hand on her hand that touched his check, "If you are ready to go home, I will take you,"

Hiccup held back his tears as Saraiki turned into a Thunderdrum, even as a ghost she could still carry him home, but just as Hiccup was about to get on, he didn't. Instead he just turned his head towards the ocean.

Saraiki noticed and turned back into a human spirit, "Why do you hesitate?"

"I don't know," Hiccup said quietly.

Saraiki realised there was only thing she could do to make him find himself and his destiny, she started singing.

 **Saraiki: **

" _I know a boy from an island_

 _He stands apart from the crowd_

 _He loves the world and his family,_

 _He makes the ones he loves proud"_

He walked towards Hiccup and whipped his tears away.

" _Sometimes the world seems against you_

 _The journey may leave a scar_

 _But scars can and reveal us_

 _Where you are,"_

Hiccup held Saraiki's hands as she gave him hope and his tears disappeared away.

" _The people you love will change you  
The things you have learned will guide you  
And nothing on Earth can silence  
The quiet voice still inside you_

And when that voice starts to whisper,  
Hiccup, you've come so far  
Hiccup, listen  
Do you know who you are?"

 **Hiccup: **

"Who am I?" Hiccup turned to look into the dark and starry distance.

" _I am a boy who loves my family and a boy who loves the world_

 _It calls me_

 _I am the son of the village chief_

 _We are descended from explorers_

 _Who travelled sailing and riding dragons_

 _They call me,"_

Hiccup suddenly saw blue figures coming towards him and his grandmother's spirit, a huge spirit ship suddenly by and he saw his ancestor Hiccup the 1st.

" _I've delivered us to where we are_

 _I have journeyed farther"_

The two Hiccups smiled at each other and they realised that they wore the same locket necklace.

" _I am everything, I've learned and more still it calls me"_

After smiling at his descendent, Hiccup the 1st pulled a rope causing the boats huge sail to unwind and push it further out to sea.

" _And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me"_

Hiccup sang with confidence as he saw several boats sailing past him and several dragon riders riding above them.

" _It's like the tide_

 _Always falling and riding,"_

He ran to his grandma and their foreheads touched each other.

" _I will carry you here in my heart_

 _You remind me,_

 _That come what may,"_

Hiccup sang the next lines as he saw all his ancestors and dragons smiling upon him.

" _I know the way_

 _I'm Hiccup Haddock,"_

Hiccup dived into the water and swam as fast as he could to get the Heart which was glowing gold at the bottom of the sea bed. After reaching it and grabbing the Heart, he swam with as much as air as he could up to the surface and busted out of the water.

But he saw that the spirits of all his ancestors and his grandmother had disappeared, he looked at the Heart while still drifting in the water and held a determined face. He swam to the black stone island and placed it in his locket necklace.

He then looked out to the sky and gave out a wailing Night Fury call, the call echoed through the skies and the stars. But there was no reply, Hiccup did it again, then he tried again but still no sign of Toothless.

He looked down with shame thinking that Toothless was gone forever, until suddenly he heard a loud but still quiet roar. He heard it again but still couldn't see anything but black sky and shining stars. Suddenly the roar was much louder, Hiccup did the loudest Night Fury Roar he could do and suddenly he could a black figure flying towards him, it was Toothless!

"Toothless, I'm down here!" he called. Toothless saw him and landed, Hiccup ran to his dragon and hugged him tightly. Toothless hugged him in his paws and licked him. "Toothless I'm so glad, you're safe," Hiccup said with his hands on his dragon's face.

" **I'm so glad you're happy you're safe as well,"** Toothless smiled. But suddenly he realised someone was still missing, **"Where's Astrid?"**

"She abandoned me, and left me on this rock island, she refused to go back because her axe got cracked,"

" **That no good, deserter,"** Toothless said with a growl, **"Now we have to find her again,"**

"Toothless, we don't need her, we can do this by ourselves," Hiccup said with confidence, "And I have a plan on how get there….but first let's find Cuoo Koo, he's sure to be in a basket drifting somewhere at sea,"

" **Oh, he's alright, he's in the basket clinging to my saddle,"**

Hiccup opened the basket strapped to Toothless's saddle, and saw Cuoo Koo. "Cuoo Koo, thank goodness you're safe and sound," Hiccup hugged the chicken. He then looked at Toothless and they both held determined faces, it was now their time! It was now time to fulfil their destinies!

* * *

 **Dear The Ace, i'm afraid I have to keep using the musicals because they make this story thrilling.**

 **Dear Guest, what is wrong with the previous chapter?**

 **Anyways hope you're all enjoying the story, the final battle is about to begin!**


	21. The Battle for the World

**The Battle for the World: **

Hiccup tightened Toothless's saddle and made sure Cuoo Koo was safe inside a basket, he took out his sword, sharpened it and held it as he sat upon Toothless's saddle. Hiccup used his hands to measure the stars and he saw what direction he and Toothless needed to go.

"For the World," he proclaimed lifting his sword into the air.

" **For the World,"** Toothless proclaimed as well. They then took off into the sky and flew towards Draghasha. As they did, Hiccup thought to himself, _"I am Hiccup Haddock of the Isle, with my brave dragon Toothless, I will journey across the Barbaric Sea and Skies and restore the Heart of Draghasha._

For about an hour, they flew across the sky until it was morning, they finally spotted the huge rock fence surrounding the remains of the desecrated Draghasha. The sight of seeing it made Hiccup gulp and Toothless extremely nervous, Hiccup patted Toothless's head with his spare hand. "We can do it bud, we can do this you and me as one,"

" **You're right, Hiccup, I believe we can do this as one too,"**

His rider's encouragement motivated him into flying more towards their destination but suddenly they saw huge fire clouds rising from the enormous rock fence; Dragizer had scented them.

Suddenly he sprung out his clouds like explosions out of flames, Hiccup and Toothless's eyes frowned at the huge fire beast and Toothless flew towards the giant beast. Dragizer raised up a paw to strike them, Toothless was about to dodge when Hiccup said, "No Toothless, wait, wait for it, wait for it…" Dragizer rose his paw high enough to strike at them. "Now!" Hiccup ordered did a quick dodging spin just before Dragizer could touch them, the monstrous fire beast's paw hit the water instead and it caused the creature to roar in pain.

Hiccup and Toothless flew left, Dragizer tried to follow them along the rock fence, Toothless noticed and fired plasma blasts at the beast to slow it down. Dragizer suddenly blew a huge ball of fire at them but instead of hitting Hiccup and Toothless, it hit the rocks and the sea instead creating a massive cloud of fog. Dragizer leaned forward to try and spot them but he could find them. He suddenly realised that the Rider and his dragon had sneaked away through a small gap in the rock fence, they were heading towards the remains of Draghasha.

Not wanting to let them get away with it, Draghasha slashed his enormous paw at them, this time he struck them causing them to fall out of the sky with Hiccup slipping off Toothless and landed on a rock bed. Toothless meanwhile landed in the ocean with all the baskets getting detached from Totohless's saddle including the once, Cuoo Koo was in and causing them to drift on the sea's surface.

Painfully recovering from his fall, Hiccup called out to Toothless but he suddenly saw Draghasha's paw heading towards him, he closed his eyes when suddenly he heard a huge Deadly Nadder roar. He looked behind him and saw Astrid in her Deadly Nadder form swooping towards Dragizer's arm and slicing it with her axe as she turned back into a human for a short while, whilst in the air.

"Astrid!" he called out. While Dragizer was roaring out in pain, Astrid flew towards Hiccup and changed back into a human, "You came back," he said in delight.

"I had to, someone's gotta help you, I am so sorry, Hiccup for everything,"

"I'm sorry too Astrid," they then smiled at each other but their moment of peace was interrupted by a huge roar. Dragizer had somehow regrown his paw using lava and he wasn't giving up, Toothless suddenly sprung out of the water and fired at him keeping him away from his rider; he landed near Hiccup and licked him while he gave him a hug. He then saw Astrid, instead of growling at her, he licked her too.

"Go save the world, chosen one," Astrid encouraged, "I'll hold him for as long as I can,"

"Okay but be careful," Hiccup said, he got on Toothless and took off towards the island with Astrid calling out to him, "Put the Heart on the spiral!"

Astrid took off to face Dragizer, she swooped around Dragizer attacking him with her axe and turning into different dragons to weaken him. Despite all her strength and tricks, the lava beast was still too strong to defeat. She swooped onto Dragizer's arm without him noticing, as he looked at her once he realised she was on her arm, she had a Scauldron head, "Scauldron head!" she mocked. She then went back to attacking Dragizer, going as far as to turning into actual Scauldron and firing boiling water at the monster to weaken him.

Meanwhile Toothless had finally taken Hiccup to the remains of Draghasha, once Hiccup got off, Toothless said, **"Restore the Heart, I'll help Astrid,"**

"Okay but be careful bud," Toothless took off while Hiccup climbed up the ash like hills to reach the spiral.

Toothless fired at the beast several times, dodging its attacks with great manoeuvrability while Astrid was recovering from a hit she had taken from Dragizer earlier. But suddenly just before Toothless could fire his final blast into Dragizer's opening mouth, a huge bulbous tail came out of nowhere and hit Toothless causing him to crash into nearby rocks on a small rock bed.

Hiccup, while running up the ash hill as fast he could knowing that they couldn't the beast off long, heard a huge Night Fury wail, he turned round and saw Toothless smashing against the rocks. "No!" he screamed. "No," his eyes started to wet, he continued running the hill hoping that Toothless was still alive.

"No! You monster!" Astrid shouted. Filled with anger at that monster for possibly killing that innocent Night Fury and harming Hiccup, Astrid snarled and as she held both hands on her axes handle, it started glowing bright blue and so did she. She ran across the rock bed, and then just when she was at the edge, she did a huge leap into the air and aimed to hit Dragizer's heart. The moment, her axe and Dragizer banged against each other again, it caused a huge explosion that caused Astrid to crush onto another rock bed. She looked at her axe and saw that it was broken, it was gone for good.

Hiccup had reached the top of the ash hill, but he saw nothing but a huge dusty mural like drawing in the ocean, it was where Draghasha once lay. "Draghasha, it's gone," he gasped. He couldn't believe it-all was lost now. Or was it?

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying the story, anyways thank you, Miraculous Dragon Master for the kind words you said earlier.**

 **Only two or three chapters to go now then it's onto the next story, I'm still waiting for more votes. Anways hope you'll having a good year so far.**


	22. Know Who You Are Draghasha restored

**Know who you Are:**

Hiccup just stood still with the Heart in his hands not knowing what to do, he heard Dragizer roaring behind him.

Hiccup looked towards Dragizer in the distance and as the monster glared towards him, he noticed that there was a dragon swirl on the dragon monster's chest and realised that it matched the pattern on Draghasha's heart. ' _It couldn't be'_ he thought, 'could it'

Dragizer continued starting at Hiccup, until he heard ranting from Astrid in gibberish. Astrid dropped her destroyed axe on the ground and kept antagonizing Dragizer into attacking her. Dragizer was about to fire on her when he suddenly heard a huge gold sparkle, he looked forward again and saw Hiccup holding up the Heart which glowed brighter than a thousand stars.

As Hiccup held the Heart high above his head, he then realised what he needed to do. He walked down to the shore of the ash covered island ready to do what he was destined for with Dragizer watching him every second.

Astrid meanwhile was still in position eying Hiccup as well, not knowing what he was doing, "Hiccup what are you doing?" she called out but Hiccup didn't her from far away.

Toothless meanwhile was recovering, he opened his eyes painfully but couldn't move, he was covered in blood and his wings were slashed, he couldn't fly or fight, as he laid down on his four legs, he suddenly saw Hiccup heading towards Dragizer, he gave out a weak roar but Hiccup couldn't hear him.

Hiccup reached the edge of the ash island – all that stood between him and Dragizer was a 200 metres of ocean, he knew that Dragizer could never cross it.

"Dragon Spirits!" he called, the Dragon Spirit from high in the clouds flew down to him and he looked into their eyes and said, "Make a path in the water so he can come to me,"

The Dragon Spirits were hesitant at first but after seeing the looking in Hiccup's eyes that told them he knew what he was doing, they flew across the ocean and as their tails were dragged behind them in the water, it caused the ocean to separate creating a clear path for Dragizer to come to Hiccup. They then disappeared back into the sky.

The path had walls of sea blue and the ground was rocky and sandy, Hiccup took a deep breath and walked onto the path and walked forward.

Dragizer began charging towards Hiccup like thunder over the land, Hiccup walked slowly holding the heart in his hands while Astrid and Toothless watched helplessly as they feared for his life.

Hiccup began singing a song as the fire beast came closer and closer to him

" _I have crossed the horizon to find you_

 _I know your name_

 _They have stolen the heart from inside you_

 _But this does not define you"_

Dragizer stopped right in front of him with his hand towering above Hiccup while his eyes were narrowed and his teeth trenched over his upper jaw ready to attack Hiccup.

" _This is not who you are"_

Dragizer eyes widened and his face became sorrowful as his rage cleared away.

" _You know who you are"_

Dragizer's face of sorrow bent towards Hiccup as his scales faded into black colour.

"Who you truly are," Hiccup said as he placed a hand against Dragizer's head as he closed his eyes, Dragizer's then closed his eyes.

With that Hiccup placed the Heart onto Dragizer's swirl on his chest, the moment it got placed in, gold swirls glowed around Dragizer's chest and it spread through his body, it spread gold cracks around his body and then suddenly Dragizer's black scales began to crumble off and it revealed none other than a giant gold dragon with white eyes and pearl horns and claws who smiled at Hiccup for restoring him back to his true self.

"Draghasha," Hiccup gasped.

Draghasha stood up with a smile before walking across the ocean while the Dragon Spirits came out of the sky again and the leader hoisted Hiccup into his arms. They watched as Draghasha positioned himself on the ash island and as he did, he aimed towards the sky and shot a ball of bright light that touched the sky causing it to become bright and every dark cloud darkening the atmosphere disappeared. Draghasha then touched his hand on the ash island, he was sitting on and suddenly the ash island turned into the most beautiful island, Hiccup had ever seen. It had plants, beautiful nests and wonderful pools full of fish, the Island of Dragons had been restored.

The Dragon Spirits placed Hiccup onto the beautiful island, then they came to Astrid and carried her to the island, they then carried Toothless to the island and then finally they fished Cuoo Koo out of the ocean.

"The chicken lives!" Astrid cheered with delight.

"I'm sorry about your axe," Hiccup said sadly.

"Axe, no axe, I'm Astrid," Astrid said with a smile and Hiccup smiled back.

He then realised Toothless was still hurt, "Toothless," he kneeled down and cradled the Night Fury's head in his hands, Astrid ran forward and stroked Toothless's neck. The Night Fury was still extremely weak from before and he would die soon if he wasn't healed soon, "Toothless, no," Hiccup pleaded in tears, "You can still make it,"

Draghasha who stood above them looking at the dragon in sadness leaned his head down towards them. Hiccup and Astrid moved back as they were approached by the Dragon God's giant head, Draghasha took a deep breath and blew out a bright white light orb that was absorbed into Toothless's body.

After it did, the blood and slashes all over Toothless's blood suddenly disappeared and Toothless opened his eyes and stood up, Hiccup laughed with delight and ran to Toothless to hug him along with Astrid. The Night Fury licked them both and Hiccup and Astrid hugged each other too, they had all saved the world!

Astrid turned towards Draghasha who lowered his head at her to show his angry face at her for stealing his heart. Knowing that she had to apologise for what she did, Astrid said after taking a deep breath in, "Look, what I did was wrong, I have no excuse, I'm sorry,"

Draghasha looked at Hiccup and Toothless and in their eyes, he could see that if they could forgive her for her theft then so should he. Draghasha face softened and he reached his paw towards his Astrid and opened it revealing her axe completely fixed and renewed. Astrid took if with a smile after Hiccup gave her a nod that she should accept it, she then said "Thank you, I swear with all my life, I shall make sure nothing happens to your heart," the Dragon God smiled clearly showing his forgivness and then he licked Astrid much to her slight disgust but to Hiccup, Toothless and Cuoo Koo's delight.

Draghasha then reached out his giant paw to Hiccup, Hiccup stepped on it and Draghasha lifted him up to let Hiccup see his face. Hiccup bowed on one knee as the Dragon God showed his gratitude for what returning his heart. Draghasha reached his head forward and his large nostril touched Hiccup's forehead and their faces touched each other like before. After their faces touched each others, as the Dragon God looked into Hiccup's eyes again, he took a deep breath and breathed out white fire that surrounded Hiccup and lifted him into the air. The magic fire spun Hiccup round slowly and as it did, he felt his clothes changing. And his sword strapped to his back becoming hot and more powerful than ever. The white fire disappeared and Hiccup gently landed on Draghasha's paw again, he looked at his new clothes and was amazed. He had black body and shoulder armour with a red insignia on his right shoulder pad, he had brown leather pants with matching brown boots that had tiny cylingers containing Zippleback gas and Monstrous Nightmare gel strapped to the boots' sides. His right brown and black gauntlet had a dagger attacked to it, he had a compass and some tools strapped to the other one. His belt had small tiny silver medals that had the symbols of all the Dragon Classes engraved on them and a side bag attacked to the belt that could hold supplies. Hiccup looked at mask helmet all black and brown that had appeared in his hands, he then took his sword off his back and saw that he was completely silver with red dragon engravings along the blade. He then saw a button on the sword's dragon shaped handled, he pressed it and suddenly the sword's blade lit on fire. It was magnificent.

"Thank you," he spoke to Draghasha who gave him a small lick before placing him down again near Toothless, Astrid and Cuoo Koo. Toothless hopped about in delight as he adored Hiccup's new clothes, Astrid meanwhile said, "That is what I call a True Hero's Appearance," Hiccup smiled in return. They all looked at Draghasha standing above them still, he suddenly laid down and positioned his paws in the right spots to remain comfortable. Before his eyes closed, he gave one last smile to the heroes, he then fell asleep. As he did, his shut eyes were covered by plants and shells, he was now a dragon island again and soon dragons would come and make their home again. The Heroes were all happy, the World was safe once more.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter done, only one more to go! Hope you're all excited.**


	23. A Choice - Back Home Again

**A Choice – Home Again: **

For the next few minutes, Astrid and Hiccup looked around the restored island for fish and other supplies and they packed them inside Toothless's saddle bags.

Suddenly they saw thousands of dragons flying towards the island: their restored birth place island. There were Stoker Class Dragons, Sharp Class Dragons, Boulder Class Dragons, Mystery Class dragons and the other Dragon Classes flying towards the island.

They landed and what an amazing sight Hiccup loved seeing, they were all so beautiful with their colours, horns, wings etc.

Suddenly they heard four familiar roars, Toothless turned round and saw Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch. He hopped around in delight while Hiccup laughed with happiness, the four dragons up above saw them. They dove towards Toothless and the moment they landed, Toothless ran forward to nuzzle them all, **"Oh, my friends you're back,"**

" **It's so good to see you again, Toothless,"** Stormfly said as he nuzzled her last.

" **You and Hiccup did it,"** Hookfang said.

"It's so good to see you four again," Hiccup sentence caught their attention as he ran towards them.

Toothless's four friends came forward and licked and nuzzled him to show how much they loved him.

" **You did it, Hiccup!"** Meatlug said as Hiccup gave her a stroke on the nozzle.

" **We're so proud of you!"** Barf and Belch said at the same time.

"It's really great to see you all again," Hiccup said.

" **You can understand us?"** Stormfly asked.

"Yes, I can, the Dragon Spirits gave me the power to understand dragons,"

" **The World has been saved, all thanks to Hiccup,"** Toothless declared. Hiccup gave all his new dragon friends, a big hug.

" **Wait a minute is that Astrid?"** Hookfang growled as he saw Astrid. The other dragons growled at her and prepared to attack her. But Hiccup blocked them from Astrid, "Astrid, helped save the world, she truly is sorry for what she did,"

The dragons calmed down and walked forward towards Astrid sniffing her slightly, "I'm really sorry, dragons," Astrid said calmly, "I never meant for this to happen but I'll make it all up to you four,"

The four dragons looked to Hiccup and with his smile, they forgived Astrid.

Astrid saw Cuoo Koo poking out of one of Toothless's saddle baskets.

Astrid rubbed his head and said, "Goanna miss you, drumstick,"

"You could come with us, you know," Hiccup said surprising Astrid, "My people are going to need a master Explorer,"

"They already have one," Astrid showed her shirtless back and on it appeared a tattoo of Hiccup and Toothless.

"But if you come with us, you'll never have to be alone, again you can be happier than you've ever been before,"

"I appreciate your offer, Hiccup but I don't think your people would want a demi-goddess who cursed the world living among them,"

"Just give it a try and I'll protect you,"

Astrid thought for a moment and replied, "Okay, I'll try," they then smiled at each other. Astrid turned into a Deadly Nadder while Hiccup got on the saddle, they started their long journey back to Berk along with Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch who had earlier accept a request from Hiccup to come and live with him, Toothless and his family.

As they did, they looked back and saw the Isle of Draghasha with all of its new inhabitants disappearing out of sight.

* * *

At Berk, the clouds darkened the island and black dragons were surrounding it, Stoick and everybody else had their weapons out to attack.

But before the attack could occur, sunlight lit up the sky like a lamppost and all the dark clouds disappeared making the sky sea blue and the island was green all over again. As the pitch clouds vanished so did the dark colours of all the dragons that were hovering above the village, the bright light in the sky made their true colours stand out.

They started flying down, Stoick and the others prepared to fight but instead of attacking, the dragons gently landed down showing no signs of anger. But Stoick still wouldn't stand down. In front of him was a massive dragon with a fins covering its head and hanging from its side in orange, yellow eyes, two legs with three brown talons on each other, four large wings and a long tail with fins.

He prepared to attack when Valka stopped him, "Stoick, wait," she walked slowly towards the dragon which was in fact a Stormcutter. She reached her hand forward gently and the dragon gently touched it, it was not dangerous. The Vikings were surprised, no Viking had ever been able to do that in a thousand years or so they thought. More dragons came forward to greet the Vikings and they petted them now realising that they meant no harm at all. It took a little courage and feeling to put their weapons down to be brave enough to greet them.

The Stormcutter allowed Stoick to pet him. While everyone was distracted while they were petting their new friends, Valka looked into the distance and suddenly saw her son. She gasped and ran towards it to the plaza. Stoick noticed and ran after his wife towards their son; Hiccup with Cuoo Coo in his arms smiled at the thought of seeing his wonderful Berk again. Toothless meanwhile was more than happy to be able to live for the rest of his life with his Hiccup. But deep inside, he heard his heart telling him, his family was out there somewhere. The four dragons were looking forward to having a new life, a new happy one.

"Mum! Dad!" Hiccup called as he ran up the plaza to them.

"Hiccup!" they all called back, Hiccup ran into his mother's arms while his Dad hugged both his wife and son. They stayed in their family reunion for a long while before letting go, "I may have gone a little ways past our borders," Hiccup said nervously to his dad with a smile.

"It suits you," Stoick answered much to Hiccup's surprise. "We're so proud of you, Hiccup…..I'm so sorry I was so hard on you all your life, I just wanted to keep you safe,"

"No dad I'm sorry for not understanding and I never should have said those horrible words to you," Hiccup answered. "But now it's all over, we can all go back to be Dragon Riders and Explorers again,"

Suddenly they heard the calls of all the Berk villagers that had come to congratulate their hero, even Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Woolo ran faster than the crowd and ran to his owner, "Woolo!" Hiccup cried out. Woolo leapt into his arms and licked him several times, Hiccup placed him down, "Woolo this is Toothless," Woolo was a bit scared but then realising that toothless was friendly, he tattled forward a bit and toothless licked him before nuzzling him showing he was a friend. Hiccup was even more surprised to see so many dragons flying down to greet him, the Dragon God had sent word to them all that it was he who had saved them all and restored their bond to all humans.

Spitelout, Ingrid and Snotlout were shocked at seeing Hiccup get so much praise from everyone, they reluctantly walked forward as they feared Stoick would be aggravated with them for not showing Hiccup respect for saving their home.

Everyone crowded Hiccup and told him things like "Welcome home" or "Thank Hiccup for saving us all,"

The dragons meanwhile cheered with roars and all came to nuzzle Hiccup.

"Wait a minute is that Astrid?" Stoick pointed at Astrid drawing the others' attention.

"Yes, it is I, Astrid Hofferson, demigoddess of the sea and skies, oh great chief," Astrid said awkwardly.

"It is her, she's the one who cursed our world and stole the Heart of the Dragon God!" Spitelout shouted out.

The villagers were glaring at Astrid making feeling nervous; even the dragons started growling at her. Toothless went behind and snarled at the villagers to keep away from her. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch shielded her from the crowd as well.

"Astrid stole the Heart to give it to our ancestors with good intentions, but she made up for her mistake by helping me and Toothless restore it," Hiccup stood up for Astrid as he blocked her from the villagers view. "We could never have saved the world and our home without her,"

"So what we're just supposed to forgive her for what could have happened to us?" Spitelout retorted.

"No I don't think so," Snotlout agreed.

"Astrid could have caused our island to be destroyed, how are we supposed to let her live among us?" Mulch asked angrily.

"Do we just live on our lives and forget about what happened?" Hiccup's aunt Ingrid demanded.

"Whatever we do on with our lives now, Astrid is goanna help us rebuild our ancestor's ways and teach us how to be Dragon Riders and Explorers," Hiccup declared.

"She will?" Aunt Ingrid asked more softly.

"Yes I will," Astrid said stepping out into their sight again. "I'll teach you all everything about this archipelago, its history and help you discover new things and new dragons, and I'll even teach you all about the great adventures that your ancestors had, I will help make you all master Dragon Riders and Explorers again,"

"Worth a shot I guess," Spitelout answered more softly but with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Dad, I understand how you feel about this," Hiccup said as he saw his dad still glaring at Astrid, "But give her a chance,"

Stoick looked at his wife and her face told him that if Hiccup trust Astrid then so should he. "Very well, Hiccup let us all let Astrid help us rebuild our people ways.

Everybody celebrated, hours later a great feast was held for Hiccup the one who risked his life to save the world, for Toothless, the Night Fury who had given anything to protect Hiccup, for Astrid Hofferson who helped Hiccup save the world and…slightly Cuoo Koo. Even if he didn't really help Hiccup, he was still a great companion in his courageous adventure; turns out there was more to him that meets the eye.

There was dancing later that day, Stoick danced with his wife while Hiccup danced with Astrid. Toothless and Stormfly were nuzzling each other as they watched. The party lasted for ages.

Hiccup helped everyone bond with the dragons that had taken a liking to everyone, he helped his parents train the Stormcutter that had greeted them earlier and also a Rumblehorn that went to greet Stoick, the moment the party started. He named the Stormcutter: Cloudjumper and the Rumblehorn: Skullcrusher.

The next day, everyone went to the beaches near the village and pulled out the large Explorer boats from behind the waterfall, they also strapped loads of saddles to their new dragons.

For the next few weeks on the boat, the Hooligan Tribe on dragons and large extra fast boats (which could sail at the same speed of a flying dragon due to their enormous sails and loads of wind) travelled across the sea and skies stopping at nearby islands to see amazing new dragons. They soon forgived Astrid having realised what a great demi-goddess, she was; Hiccup spent a lot of time with his adoring new fans telling them the story of how he, Toothless, Astrid and Cuoo Koo restored the Heart. Even Woolo joined in with the children.

Loads of Children laughed at the part when Hiccup told them of the time, he put in his hand and water and it got slimly because of Toothless's sticky saliva.

In addition one night as Hiccup was telling the children more about his adventures, his aunt, uncle and cousin came up to him and told them how sorry they were for being so selfish to him and for destroying his paintings. They also apologised to Woolo for getting him dirty. Hiccup easily forgived them and he invited them to join in the story.

On the third week, they finally arrived at the Isle of Night. Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid went on shore first and Hiccup did a Night Fury call and out of nowhere came thousands of Night Furies.

Toothless was so happy to see his family; he bounded towards them and nuzzled every one of them.

He introduced them to Hiccup and told them about everything Hiccup did for him and Hiccup easily bonded with all of them. But for Astrid, it took a bit of convincing from Toothless to forgive her for what she did that caused them to lose Toothless for so long.

Soon after they got back to Berk with the Night Furies who were welcomed to live among them, Hiccup was crowned its new chief with Toothless being declared Alpha Dragon by all other dragons that had come to live on the island.

Soon the Gods and the Dragon Spirits came to congratulate Hiccup for saving the World.

The Gods told Astrid how proud they were of her for mending her mistake and had offered to let her come back to them and live among them again but Astrid gently refused because she and Hiccup had fallen in love with each other and she wanted to stay on Earth with him.

As they kissed, much to everyone's happiness, Astrid clothes changed in more chieftess style ones; she wore a long skirt with a lot of spikes on the straps and the skirt had a lot of fur around them, her belt was more shiner than ever with slightly bigger skulls, she had a fury hood, she had fury arm bracers, her boots were more furrier, she wore a ruby red shirt and a blue leggings made of the finest cotton, her shoulder pads were slightly larger and her she wore a diamond headdress round her forehead.

The Gods told her that although she would be mortal from now on, she would still have her magical axe and Mini Astrid would still be on her arm as a reward for what she did to help Hiccup save the world.

The Gods wished the couple good happiness and before the Dragon Spirits left with them, they breathed white light orbs into every villager giving them to power to understand and communicate with Dragons and gave Hiccup, a special large yellow jewel crafted to look like a small dragon symbol to put on the chief podium on the high mountain to represent his love for dragons and his family and people.

Before they left, Saraiki's spirit appeared to everyone so did the spirit of her husband: Stock hugged his parents and they told him about they loved him. Hiccup hugged is grandparents and they told him how they and all of their ancestors were extremely proud of them.

They then disappeared back to their home in the sky, Hiccup placed his gift on the chief podium on the high mountain as everybody watched. He and Astrid were soon married and Toothless mated with Stormfly, a few years later, Hiccup and Astrid had a son together named Henry and Toothless and Stormfly had a hybrid dragon called a Night Nadder named Nightspike. Henry looked so much like his father but had blue eyes like his mother, Nightspike had four legs like his father but with large yellow claws, inside of head fins, he had head spikes and a small nose horn but no teeth over his jaw and his teeth were retractable, he had to large wings and his tail had spikes instead of tail fins. He was blue like his mother but had spots of black circles with yellow linings.

And for the rest of their lives, everybody lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I know this is extra-long, but I wanted to do it since this was the last chapter. Hope all of you fans are enjoying Race to the Edge Season 6.**

 **P.S I need more poll results on my poll, I can't decide between My Version of Pirates of the Caribbean and Hiccup Haddock Legend of the Sword since they're both fifty, fifty. You all have one more week to add in more polls, in the meantime, I'll be making more chapters for future stories. Anyways hope this story was awesome for everyone.**

 **To the Guest who sent me the previous email of a story idea, I don't know any vampire stories or films based on your suggestion and I'm sorry to say but I have other stories planned. But I'll think about doing it.**


End file.
